no es una desgracia
by kugga
Summary: saludos!, esta es mi nueva historia...un hecho traumático le quitara la confianza a la siempre perfecta shizuru fujino, podrá recuperarla y amar sin miedo?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Holas! Esta es la nueva historia, espero que les guste, esta historia es M, aparte del vocabulario, tiene violencia física y sexual, asi que si no están preparados no la lean, no es tan terrible, pero me dijeron que hay que advertir, saludos y que disfruten!**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

**CAPITULO 1 **

_Shizuru….._

**Bueno amor te veo en la fiesta – **_kanzaki como odio a ese tipo_

**Bueno amor….**

**¿Y te vas a quedar ahí? no me darás un beso de despedida?**

_Ash…. Porque mierda tengo que escuchar esto…HAAAA!…_

_Ya tranquila Kuga…bien mientras ellos hacen…. "Eso"….., les voy a contar un poco de mi historia y también de la hermosa castaña que besa al idiota de reito….._

_Ella es Shizuru fujino, acaba de terminar la carrera de administración de empresas con mención en finanzas, aquí en la universidad de fukka, originaria de Kioto, hija menor del matrimonio, sashi y _mitsuki fujino**, **_tiene un hermano, Soma fujino que es un cretino, conozco a Shizuru desde que entramos a la universidad y debo confesar que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella, es la chica perfecta, desde su cabello castaño, un par de ojos de rubí, unos labios apetecibles, dos pechos considerables, su plano abdomen, esa pequeña cintura, hasta las hermosas y perfectas piernas, todo en ella es magnífico, claro que no solo por fuera, ella es bondadosa, cariñosa, atenta todo lo que te puedas imagina… ella era la kaichou desde que entramos, es muy querida por todos, tiene hasta un club de fans y todo eso, con una voz de mando que nadie se puede resistir a un pedido de ella, bueno nadie excepto yo….jejeje….. la verdad es que solo a veces, pero como resistirse a algo que te pide, es imposible…. tiene una personalidad cariñosa, pero a pesar de que en frente de todos siempre tiene una sonrisa, a mi no me engaña, yo se que esa sonrisa de comercial no es verdadera….. Bueno como decía aquí está mi desgracia, a pesar de amarla, no puedo estar con ella, ya que desde principios de este año tiene novio, eso hace que me hierva la sangre…..mierda!…. yo se que ese sujeto no la merece, es un maldito machista, no importa cuánto se sacrifica Shizuru, este sujeto solo la quiere para satisfacer sus deseos carnales…... Espero que no le haya tocado un solo pelo porque si no…. Haaaaa….. pero si se le nota en la cara esa mirada de lujuria…..haaaaa!…, pero por muy desgraciado que sea, esta con el, aunque parece que no está muy contenta a su lado, aunque ya no puedo hacer, solo debo resignarme a cuidarla desde lejos, y velar por que siempre este bien….._

_Ya, ya, después de esta pequeña intro de la vida de Shizuru, les contare quien soy yo_

_Me llamo Kuga Natsuki, acabo de salir de la carrera de ingeniería mecánica y diseño automotriz, logre sacar ambas carreras al mismo tiempo….. y ya que amo las carreras que estaba estudiando, Salí con excelentes calificaciones, a pesar de faltar mucho, no tengo padres, mi madre murió en un accidente movilistico, y mi padre se fue, no se dónde diablos esta, pero no me importa, me dejo una gran fortuna, supongo que era para que la culpa no se lo comiera, pero solo la he ocupado para comprar mi motocicleta, una ducatti 749, trabajo en un taller mecánico, con el tiempo logre hacerme socia mayoritaria de ese taller y con lo que gano me compre un departamento, y pagaba ambas carreras, dentro de unos días tendremos que desocupar las habitaciones, y lo que mas me disgusta, es que seguramente Shizuru se ira a vivir con reito….. Maldición y yo no puedo hacer nada….. Diablos!…_

_Riiiinng…ringg….._

_Ese es mi teléfono_

**_Que pasa?_**

**_Natsuki tu siempre tan fría_**

**_Si, si lo que digas, que sucede mai? _**

_Tokiha Mai es una amiga de la universidad, ella también salió este año de la carrera de repostería, y su sueño es poner un restorán…. Tiene un hermano pequeño llamado takumi, que está por entrar a lo universidad_

**_Bueno, solo recordarte que, hoy es la fiesta, de final de año, y si no vienes…._**

**_Si, si, me obligaras ¿verdad?_**

**_Pues, claro que si…..jajajajjaa_**

**_Eso no es gracioso…_**

**_Claro que lo es…jajajaja…_**

**_Ya basta_**

**_Bien, pero no puedes faltar…_**

**_Como digas_**

**_Porque estas tan enojada?_**

**_No se dé que hablas_**

**_Claro que sabes…haber…..es kanzaki-san verdad_**

**_mmmm….._**

**_jajajajaja….. lo savia_**

**_ya cállate!..._**

**_bien, bien, nat. te esperare para que me vengas a buscar_**

**_como quieras…_**

**_hey, pero no vengas con ese monstruo tuyo ¿bien?_**

**_Como que monstruo es mi bebe_**

**_Jajajajaja….. pero si es la única cosa que tratas con cariño….jajajjaa_**

**_Claro que si, es el único que no me pide nada a cambio_**

**_mmmmmmmm… bien te esperare a las 10pm…. -_**_Jajaja…. No le gusto la broma…jajjaja_

**_Claro….. pero mai solo quedan 10 minutos_**

**_Si , asi que arréglate rápido, nos vemos, te quiero_**

**_mmmmm….._**

**_nat….._**

**_que_**

**nat….**

**_yo igual_**

**_tu igual que?_**

**_Ya lo sabes_**

**_Nat…_**

**_Bien, yo también te quiero!_**

**_Bien, adiós_**

_Tranquilos no piensen mal, mai es como una hermana para mi, siempre me cuida, asi que la quiero… es un cariño fraternal….ya como sea__... _

**suki...natsuki...natsuki!**

**oi!... Shizuru porque me asustas así **

**fufu….. natsuki se ve muy****cute **

**claro que no!... **

**fufu **

**ash, como quieras ya termine de empacar**_ - la veo triste, pero no se porque será... _

**ara, tan rápido ….**

**mjm... **_- diablos aun que me dedique esa sonrisa, puedo ver que esta triste. Acaso será que el idiota de reito le hizo algo?... _

**ara, porque natsuki esta tan pensativa? **

**hum? **

**Ara…..**

**Oi, lo siento Shizuru….. Emmm… Shizuru y….y tu….ya sabes donde vas a vivir?**

**Si, me ire a casa de mis padres hasta que compre un departamento**

**Enserio! – **_si, si ya se, eso son demasiado feliz, y creo que la alegría también le llego, lo puedo ver en sus ojos – _**digo, que bien – **_diablos hasta me sonroje…._

**ara, porque natsuki esta tan feliz, fufufuf**

**Emmm, no es eso – **_mierda me descubrió, -_-U_

**Fufufuf…..**

**Bien, me dijeron que esta noche hay una fiesta de fin de año ¿iras?**

**Claro, como ex -kaichou debo ir**

**Que bien, y terminaste de empacar?**

**Fufuf, natsuki se preocupa por mi**

**Pues claro…. – **_mierda se me salió – _**digo…..no – **y ahora su cara es de pena, haaaa!…. Porque las mujeres son tan complicadas – **digo, tu también te preocupas mucho por mi así, que claramente si – **bien esa cara no la puede descifrar muy bien, era entre felicidad y tristeza

**ara, si ya termine de empacar, todo está listo ya que tendremos que entregar las habitaciones pronto – **_bien esta es mi oportunidad_

**Shizuru, tengo algo que decirte – **_donde está, mierda donde lo deje, ya busque en los cajones y debajo del colchón….. ash!_

**Natsuki que buscas?, talvez yo pued…..**

**AQUI ESTA! , **_jaja, si grite pero era la emoción, de mi chaqueta saque una caja rectangular – _**bien Shizuru – **_me senté en mi cama y ella tomo lugar a mi lado – _**escucha no tuve tiempo de felicitarte por haber salido con las mejores notas, de todo el campus, se que eres grandiosa….en los estudio, - **_y me imagino que en otras cosas, pero eso no lo dije solo lo pensé – _**y solo quería felicitarte, y darte esto – **abrí la caja, su rostro fue uno de emoción y felicidad creo que si le gusto, le compre un collar de oro blanco con un rubi en medio, es muy hermoso, cuando lo vi me enamore de el, igual que Shizuru, el rubi es igual a los ojos de mi castaña

**Yo, yo, no puedo aceptarlo**

**Porque no?**

**Esto es demasiado, es muy costoso**

**Por favor, acéptalo**

**Pero, son tus ahorros**

**Jajaja, claro que no, por favor, hazlo por mi, mira el rubi, es de un rojo intenso y hermoso, igual que tus ojos - **_rayos, lo dije en voz alta, maldición y si se siente intimidad…. Pero esos ojos, me dicen que siga – _**se que no es tan hermoso como tu, pero no se le puede pedir más a un objeto inanimado, jejeje – **_se sonrojo, no creí que podría ver algo asi, esto es un milagro!, se ve tan bella, y me sonrió pero no esas sonrisas de comercial que le da a sus fangirl sino que es sincera… - _**por favor**

**Ara, no creí que natsuki fuera tan detallista, me pregunto como me pedirá que sea su esposa**

**Shizuru!...**

**Fufufufufu**

**Puedo –**_ le dije para que me dejara poner el collar_

**Claro – **_porque me hace esas bromas, la verdad no sé qué aria para pedirle matrimonio, pero eso nunca pasara, tome el collar para poder ponérselo, ella volteo y levanto su cabello, pude ver ese cuello blanco, pase mis manos hasta el frente y lo acomode, al tocar su piel un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y por un momento sentí que ella tembló, pero tiene que ser solo idea mía, deslice mis manos hasta atrás, lo abroche, y ella soltó su cabello antes que me alejara, se dio vuelta rápidamente quedando frente a mi, pero muy cerca, pude sentir su respiración, veía sus labios, ellos me llamaban, mire sus ojos y los tenia cerrados, y estaba acercándose, no lo puedo creer, ella espera que la bese!, la acerque mas de la cintura y ella paso los brazos por mis hombros, bien Kuga es tu oportunidad, me acerque un poco pero escuche la puerta pare un momento y …_

**Amor estas aquí….. – **_mierda reito, no, no me sueltes, ella se paró muy rápido y se sentó es su cama _– **amor te estaba llamando**

**Ara, reito, estaba algo ocupada – **_mierda, me guiño un ojo, si, si lo hizo, esto debe ser un sueño_

**Que hay, Kuga**

**Kansaki, - **_este sujeto me odia tanto como yo a el_

**Y que podrían estar haciendo MI NOVIA con la rebelde del campus**

**Y eso a ti que te importa - **_ me puse de pie, y el sujeto se acercó a mi estaba muy cerca, por suerte ya crecí un poco mas, asi que soy casi de su tamaño, cuando recién había entrado a la universidad, era mas baja que Shizuru ahora, la paso, así que no se la are fácil, puedo tumbarlo con una mano en la espalda_

**Mucho me importa Kuga, te lo dije ella es MI NOVIA**

**Pero no es tu esclava, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca**

**No sin antes consultarme – **_me empujo este bastardo me empujo, estaba cerca de la cama asi que perdí el equilibrio_

**Reito!... – **_Shizuru….. Pero no me quedare asi_

**Que diablos te pasa!?... .**-_le grite y me puse de pie, me volvió a empujar pero lo afirme y le devolví el empujón – _**quien te crees maldito, para tocarme – **_me puse en posición para darle una paliza, pero Shizuru nos interrumpió se puso adelante_

**Shizuru, no te metas - **_el bastardo la empujo también haaaa!…. Esto no lo puedo permitir_

**Hey no la empujes, bastardo – **_ha! no lo vi venir, me dio un puñetazo, pero esto no se queda asi, le devolví el golpe y después le di otro en el estómago, cayó al suelo, lo iba a seguir golpeando pero Shizuru no me lo permitió, sentí mi labio arder, lo toque y era sangre que corría hasta mi mentón_

**Natsuki, basta, por favor**

**Pero Shizuru el te empujo**

**Estoy bien, por favor, nos das un tiempo para hablar**

**Pero…**

**Esta bien – **_bien, me está sonriendo, supongo que esta bien, además es hora de la fiesta, mierda que tarde es, debí buscar a mai hace horas, ash, como se me paso tan rápido el tiempo, mai va a matarme_

**Bien, llámame cualquier cosa, nunca apago mi teléfono - **_le dije mirándola a los ojos, y voltee a ver a kansaki estaba en el suelo aun,…..jajajaja, tome las llaves de mi ducatti, mi casco y Sali,_

_Llegue a casa de mai y me esperaba afuera, rayos esta molesta, baje de mi moto y camine donde ella_

**Mai**

**Nat-su-ki….. **

**Ouch…..mai…para – **por suerte tenía el casco, mai me golpeaba con su bolso de mano

**Te he esperado por mas de una hora…..**

**Lo siento – **_me saque el casco y su rostro cambio ¿por que?_

**Que te paso….**

**Nada…**

**Como que nada, ¿chocaste?**

**No**

**Estas sangrando**_ – aaa…. Verdad, estaba sangrando_

**Ha…jejeje, no es nada **

**Pero que dices…..**

**Mai ya es tarde vamos – **_le extendí otro casco para que subiera, lo pensó un poco, la vi acercarse limpio mi labio, y me dedico una sonrisa materna, se puso el casco y subió, también puse el mio y nos fuimos a la fiesta, llegamos en unos 20 minutos, se realizaba en la mansión yuuki, es la casa de mi amiga, nao yuuki, vive con sus padres, y tiene una hermana, julieth, sus padres deben viajar mucho, asi que nunca están en casa, hoy es el cumpleaños de su hermana, pero sinceramente no estoy de ánimo para estar aquí, quisiera estar con Shizuru, tengo un mal presentimiento_

_._

_._

_._

_Hasta aquí los dejo espero que le haya gustado, después de este se viene lo que es un poquito mas fuerte, asi que comentarios porfavor!...si hay mas de mmmmm…10 comentario prometo subir el prox cap el 24 sin falta….jajaja no es chantaje es un intercambio…jejejeje…..saludos!_

_Andi fuera!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**hai hai!, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dije la siguiente parte de este nuevo fic, punto de vista de shiz!, nos vemos!**_

_**los dejo con el capítulo espero les guste…..**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

**Capítulo 2**

**(shiz)**

**Amor, por favor, vámonos de vacaciones donde mis padres**

**No lo se reito, debo buscar mi practica este año,**

**Vamos, eso no te servirá de nada cuando te cases conmigo **

**Ara, creo que eso aun esta en discusión, mejor lo hablamos luego**

**Espera un momento amor debo atender –**_ara, que llamada más optima_

_Bien, yo soy Shizuru fujino, acabo de salir de la universidad, y este es mi novio kansaki reito, llevamos saliendo desde inicio de este año, pensé que tal vez me enamoraría de el, pero no ha pasado, cada vez me doy cuenta que es un idiota, machista, no es cariñoso, solo quiere sexo, pero no se lo daré, ya me aburrí de, él, bueno ahí viene_

**Bueno amor te veo en la fiesta –**

**Bueno **

**Y te vas a quedar ahí no me darás un beso de despedida? – **_un beso, ya no me llama mucho la atención. Pero es la despedida ya no pasa de esta noche, esta relación no da para mas, lo bese pero no me agrado_

**Adiós, - **_y se fue, camine hasta a la habitación, y la vi, la chica rebelde, la princesa de hielo, Kuga natsuki, ella curso 2 carreras, no iba mucho a clases, pero salio con muy buenas notas, de ambas carreras, me a costado años, hacerme su amiga, y es muy cariñosa, lo bueno que es solo conmigo, es hermosa, sexi, tiene unos ojos penetrantes, que cuando los miro, no puedo evitar temblar, no se qué es lo que me pasa….. está hablando por teléfono, no puedo escuchas quien es, pero se que es la voz de una mujer_

_**Si, si me obligaras verdad?...Eso no es gracioso….Ya basta…..Como digas…..No se de qué hablas…mmmm….ya cálla!...como quieras…..Como que monstruo es mi bebe…..Claro que si, es el único que no me pide nada a cambio…Claro. yo igual…..Ya lo saves…Bien, yo también te quiero.….. pero mai solo quedan 20 minutos….mmmmm…..yo igual**_

_Ara corto, me pregunto con quién hablo, ademas la dejo pensando, y cómo es eso, de yo también te quiero?…..mmm…._

_**natsuki...natsuki...natsuki! – **__ara, no me escucha _

_**oi!... Shizuru porque Me asustas asi – **__fufuf, esta sonrojada es tan mona_

_**fufu natsuki se ve muy**__**cute **_

_**claro que no!... **_

_**fufufufufu **_

_**ash como quieras, ya termine de empacar**__ – termino de empacar, eso quiere decir que queda poco para que no, nos veamos mas _

_**ara tan rápido **_

_**mjm... **__– que rayo es "mjm" que significa eso, o estará pensando aun en la chica de antes…._

_**ara porque natsuki esta tan pensativa? **_

_**hum? - **_

_**Ara….. - ¬_¬**_

_**Oi, lo siento Shizuru….. Emmm… Shizuru y….y tu….ya sabes donde vas a vivir? – **__asi que esta pensando en eso?_

_**Si, me ire a casa de mis padres, hasta que compre un departamento**_

_**Enserio!? –**__ara, así que era eso, tal vez pensaba que me iria con reito, pero ni loca - _**digo que bien –**_intento que no notara lo feliz que estaba, fufufufufu_

_**ara, porque natsuki esta tan feliz, fufufuf**_

_**Emmm, no es eso – **__si claro _

_**Fufufufu…..**_

_**Bien, me dijeron que esta noche hay una fiesta de fin de año ¿iras?**_

_**Claro, como ex kaichou debo ir, **__- no quiero, pero debo_

_**Que bien, y ¿terminaste de empacar?**_

_**Fufufu, natsuki se preocupa por mi**_

_**Pues claro…. – **__me dijo que si – __**digo…..no – **__ara– __**digo, tu también te preocupas mucho por mi asi que claramente si – **__bien, debería estar feliz de que se preocupe por mi, pero si es solo porque yo también lo hago, no es bueno_

_**ara, si ya termine de empacar, todo está listo ya que tendremos que entregar las habitaciones pronto – **_

_**Shizuru, tengo algo que decirte –**__pero que hace, está abriendo los cajones, y levanta el colchón_

_**Natsuki que buscas?, tal vez yo pued…..**_

_**AQUI ESTA! –**__no pude evitar saltar por el pequeño grito que dio– __**bien Shizuru –**__se sentó en su cama, yo también a su lado– __**escucha no tuve tiempo de felicitarte por haber salido con las mejores notas, del campus - **__ara, es cierto, estuve corriendo todos estos días-__** se que eres grandiosa…. en los estudio, - **__ara? eso me sonó un poco doble sentido, pero estamos hablando de natsuki es imposible– __**y solo quería felicitarte, y darte esto – **__abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo, y dentro había un collar, es hermoso, me parece que es oro blanco, y esto es un rubi, pero es mucho no puedo_

_**Yo, yo, no puedo aceptarlo**_

_**Porque no? – **__no me gusta verla triste, pero esto no puedo aceptarlo, debió gastar miles, se ve que es caro,_

_**Esto es demasiado, es muy costoso**_

_**Por favor, acéptalo**_

_**Pero son tus ahorros**_

_**Jajaja-**__porque rie?__**- claro que no, por favor, hazlo por mi, mira el rubi, es de un rojo intenso y hermoso, igual que tus ojos - **__ara, eso fue un cumplido, ¿está coqueteándome?, me agrada – __**se que no es tan hermoso como tu, pero no se le puede pedir más a un objeto inanimado, jejeje – **__o dios, creo que me sonroje, pero que puedo hacer, ella es tan galante, y si me dice estas cosas, no me podre controlar- __**por favor**_

_**Ara, no crei que natsuki fuera tan detallista, me pregunto cómo me pedirá que sea su esposa**_

_**Shizuru!... – **__jajaja….. creo que mi sonrojo ya se esfumo, pero el de ella es mejor_

_**Fufufu**_

_**Puedo – **__me lo quiere poner, no se lo puedo negar_

_**Claro- **__voltee y levante mi cabello para que lo hiciera, paso sus manos por mi cuello hacia adelante, y acomodo la gema, no pude evitar temblar, deslizó sus manos, hasta llegar a atrás, y lo abrocho, pero ya no me aguanto más, voltee y ella estaba muy cerca, miraba mis labios, quiere lo mismo que yo, cerré mis ojos, y me acerque, tomo mis caderas acortando distancia, pase mis brazos por su cuello, nos acercamos y escuche la puerta pero no me importa yo solo quiero probar esos lab….._

_**Amor estas aquí….. – **__Rayos, reito, justo ahora!, me pare y me fui a sentar a mi cama – __**amor te estaba llamando**_

_**Ara, reito-kun, estaba algo ocupada – **__le guiñe el ojo, no lo pude evitar, o se que me pasa, pero ahora que se que lo desea igual que yo, no la dejare escapar…fufufufufu_

_**Que hay, Kuga**_

_**Kansaki, - **__es cierto, no se si lo dije pero, creo que ellos se odian_

_**Y que podría estar haciendo, MI NOVIA con la rebelde del campus**_

_**Y eso a ti que te importa - **__ se puso de pie, y se acercó mucho a el, esto no está bien _

_**Mucho me importa Kuga, te lo dije, ella es MI NOVIA**_

_**Pero no es tu esclava, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca – **__ara, natsuki me está defendiendo_

_**No sin antes consultarme – **__la empujo ese maldito, que se cree_

_**Reito!... – **__tengo que pararlo_

_**Que diablos te pasa!?... .**__-por kami natsuki, no te pares, le devolvió el empujón – __**quien te crees maldito para tocarme – **__se puso en posición de pelea, pero tengo que pararlo, me pare entre los dos_

_**Shizuru no te metas, - **__me dijo y me tiro a la cama_

_**Hey no la empujes, bastardo – **__o no, le dio un puñetazo, su labio sangra, pero ella le dio otro en la nariz y otro en el estómago y cayó al suelo, lo iba a seguir golpeando pero no se lo permití, no quiero que se meta en problemas_

_**Natsuki, basta, por favor – **__la tome del brazo, dios la sangre corre por su mentón_

_**Pero Shizuru, el te empujo – **__asi que si me estaba defendiendo_

_**Estoy bien, por favor, nos das un tiempo para hablar – **__tengo que terminar con el_

_**Pero….**_

_**Esta bien – **__le sonreí, tenia que se calmarla,_

_**Bien, llámame cualquier cosa, - **__es tan preocupada, porque diablos Sali con reito,…cierto mis padres_

Salió de la casa, y volví con Reito, esta inconsciente, pero que nena*, no lo puedo creer, como pude lo acosté en mi cama, y me fui a bañar, Salí en media hora, me vestí y aun no despertaba, me hice una taza de té para esperar a que despertara

.

.

Yay! Ahí esta el nuevo cap, muy corto? Gomen, pero como ubieron mas de 10 comentarios, subiere el otro en…mmmmmm..….les parece mañana?

Para los que no sepan lo que significa nena o a que se refiere, bueno acá en chile, se le considera a los tipos que son débiles, son comparados con las chicas, eso es XP…

Bueno los dejo, saludos! Y comenten porfavor!


	3. comienzo del drama

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Yay! Hola otra vez, si soy una idiota (golpeándose la cabeza en la mesa), bueno lo que pasa es que si subí el cap, pero al momento de agregarlo a la historia apreté el de matricidio….. U.U, pero en compensación me esmere y subiré otro cap!, asi que aquí los dejo, se viene el drama!, asi que están advertidos…**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Comienzo del drama!**

**(Natsuki)**

_La fiesta paso lenta, que pasa Shizuru debió llegar hace horas, porque no está, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, mejor me voy a casa, me levante para irme pero mai me detuvo_

**Dónde vas natsuki?**

**Ya me voy**

**Vamos natsuki, solo hemos estado, tres horas, kaichou-san tiene que estar por llegar**

**No, no lo se mai, tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor me voy**

**Espera, cuanto has tomado?**

**Solo, un par de cervezas – **_es cierto, no tengo ánimos_

**mmmmm…esta bien te creeré… pero en cuanto llegues, me llamas…¿bien?**

**Si, mai-okassan…..ajajaja**

**Si claro, ahora estas de buen humor…. Bien cuídate,… te quiero**

**Igual yo**

**Y para mi no hay un te quiero, o un besito,….jajajaja – **_nao_

**Cállate araña, ya me largo**

**Espera, solo bromeaba –**_me intento detene_

**No, no es eso, mañana tengo que ir a revisar el apartamento asi que me tengo que levantar temprano, por eso me voy**

**Como quieras, ten cuidado**

**Emmmm, claro –**_extraño_

**Adiós chicas**

_Es extraño que nao se preocupe por mi, es verdad que estuvimos saliendo durante un tiempo, pero esto es raro, bien Sali de la mansión y no me demore ni 10 minutos, ya estaba en el campus, subí a la habitación, abrí la puerta y escuche un grito_

**Te odio!... –**_esa fue Shizuru, corrí lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, fue lo más horrible que pude imagina, Shizuru estaba en la cama arrinconada, y con las ropas destrozadas, y reito sin pantalones, no, no, ella, ella esta llorando, ese bastardo!...corri donde el estaba de pie asi que lo tumbee rápidamente, cai sobre el y le di de golpes, los llantos de Shizuru solo me daban más fuerzas, le di en la cara, hasta que su nariz ya no tenía forma, pero me sorprendió con algo en la cabeza, no sé qué era, pero se que me tumbo, cai al piso, y todo daba vueltas, sentí mi rostro caliente, era sangre y mucha, pero no me importo, me puse de pie, no muy bien, estaba mareada, pero el sujeto tiene la cara llena de sangre asi que es una ventaja igual para mi, me golpeo otra vez con la lámpara, era una lámpara, de esas que le gustan a Shizuru, era de cerámica muy pesada, puse el antebrazo para defenderme, y pude sentir como sonaron mis huesos, le di una patada que voto eso de sus manos, le di otro puñetazo en la cara y cayó al suelo, pensé que estaba inconsciente, ya no me podía mantener en pie, todo me da vueltas, me acerque a el para verlo, pero me dio una patada en los pies y cai, otro golpe en la cabeza, mierda….., ya no veo casi nada, por la sangre en mi cabeza, el tipo se sentó en mi vientre….. fue asqueroso, no llevaba nada abajo…._

**Maldita perra, mira lo que le hiciste a mi hermoso rostro**

**Jajajaja… hermoso?...jajajja**

**No te rias – **_me dio un puñetazo – _**vas a pagar Kuga, jejeje… - **_tomo otra vez la lámpara, creo que escuche la puerta, o tal vez es mi imaginación, o mi subconsciente que tiene esperanzas que me salven, no, no lo era_

**Natsuki – **_esa es mai, claro no la llame, pero aun veo que la lámpara se acerca, pero antes que llegara a mi cabeza, Shizuru salto a el, le agarraba el cuello por atrás, y mai entro_

**Pero que carajo,**

**Mai, ayúdala – **_solo eso pude decir, la verdad me dolía hablar, apunte a Shizuru, y mai entendió el mensaje, el bastardo boto a mi castaña pero antes que la golpeara, mai le dio con un bate, claro mi bate de béisbol, lo olvide, bueno me confié en mis capacidades físicas….. pero como iba a creer que este bastardo, jugaría limpio, mai llego hasta mi lado, se ve preocupada, pero tengo que saber si Shizuru está bien, me siento pero grave error, todo se movía me maree, mucho y comencé a toser mai estaba a mi lado, cai en su regazo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, y tosía, puse mi mano en mi boca y era sangre, mierda no puedo morir ahora_

**Ma…mai…donde….donde esta shi…Shizuru…. – **_no podía ver nada la sangre cubría mi cara, asi que tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando sentí una cálida mano en mi mejilla, ese olor…. Ella siempre huele a lavanda, es Shizuru…_

**Aqui estoy natsuki**

**Shi..cof…cof….shizuru…yo**

**Tranquila no hables, ya llame a una ambulancia, pronto vendrán **

**Yo….. – **_intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía ver bien, pase mi mano para limpiar la sangre que tenía en los ojos, y la vi tenía los ojos hinchados, y está llorando, pase mi mano por su mejilla, quería tocar su suave piel, manchándola en el proceso _– **lo siento**

**No hay problema**

**Shizuru… lamento haber llegado tarde, esto es mi culpa, no lo pude evitar, perdón**

**Natsuki, es tan cariñosa, no es tu culpa, todo va a estar bien, no cierres los ojos, por favor quédate conmigo – **_no lo podía evitar, mis ojos se cerraban solos, esas son sirenas, eso quiere decir que es la ambulancia, pero no me dormiré, hasta que sepa que Shizuru está bien volví a abrir los ojos cuando, mai se levantó y me apoye en Shizuru, _

**No llores, esta bien,-**

**Natsuki, no mueras, por favor**

**Claro que no….jejjeje – **_me sonrió, ya no estoy tan mareada, volvia a sentir la fuerza en mis pies, pero algo extraño me pasa, no siento uno de mis brasos, se acercó un oficial_

**Se encuentra bien - **

**Si, no es nada, - **_me incorpore, no quería dejar llena de sangre a shiruru,_

**La ambulancia viene en camino**

**Bien, que pasara con kansaki,**

**Lo llevaremos al hospital, y después a la comisaria, tendrán que testificar, en su contra, para que quede en la cárcel – **_ahí están los para médicos, se acercaron y bajaron la camilla_

**Escuchen, estoy bien, por favor revisen a shizuru**

**Natsuki…..**

**No Shizuru, estoy bien no es nada – **_me puse de pie pero todos me afirmaban, porque nadie la revisa…..ash….mierda! – _**que están esperando, no quiero que le pase nada! –**_me irrite, ella es a la que deberían revisar, joder!_

**Tranquila, señorita…..**

**Kuga, Kuga natsuki -**_le dije_

**Señorita Kuga, abajo ahí otra ambulancia, se llevaran a la señorita fujino**

**No me alejare de ella – **_tome su mano, pero ya me estaba mareando otra vez, esta vez hablo mai_

**Kuga, acuéstate en la camilla, ahora**

**Pero mai**

**Ahora – **_nadie, puede discutir con mai-okassan, me subí a la camilla, pero no solté la mano de Shizuru, me bajaron hasta la ambulancia, por suerte subí con ella_

**Lo siento, shiz, debí llegar antes**

**Por favor natsuki, deja de culparte, tu no tienes la culpa,**

**Si no te hubiera dejado sola, esto no…**

**Basta! – **_Diablos me grito – _**no quiero que te culpes, de acuerdo, yo decidí quedarme… la culpa es solo mia,…-**_después que dijo eso cerre los ojos_** ,…nat,…no cierres los ojos,….estoy aquí…..por favor, **

**Shizuru, yo te am…. - **_ no pude decir nada solo me desmaye_

_._

_._

_Y fin!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jajajajaja….no era mentira, este es el tercer cap, espero que les gustara, maldito kansaki!,_

_Vieron que reito es un puto?, bueno ahora lo saben, ahora se viene todo el drama y eso, asi que estén pendientes, espero sus comentarios?_

_Ha!, otra cosa, quieren que diga los agradeciemitos al final de cada cap? Como lo estoy haciendo en los otros fic?, o prefieren que cuando termine todo el fic los diga?, ustedes decidan_

_Perdon de nuevo por la estupidez de antes TT_TT_

_Bueno ahora si los dejo saludos!_

_Comenten!_


	4. comienzo del drama parte 2

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer TT_TT)**_

_**Yay! Como están todos! yo muy bien, con miedo por el partido de chile/ Brasil nada mas…..mucha suerte a los chilenos, por favor y que jueguen muy bien…les dejo el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

_Capítulo 4 _

_Comienzo del drama parte 2_

_(_**shizuru**_)_

_Después que natsuki se fue, espere hasta que reito despertara, quiero que este consiente de que terminamos, desde hace tiempo que tengo sentimientos por natsuki, pero nunca me ha dado razones para expresarlos, pero desde hoy se que siente algo por mi, aunque sea una pequeña cosa, yo puedo vivir con eso_

**Creo que es lo mejor**

**De que mierda hablas, no es lo mejor**

**Reito desde hace tiempo que ya no nos entendemmos**

**Es por la puta de kuga verdad?**

**No la llames asi**

**Tu seras mi esposa, recuerda a nuestro padres**

**Ellos entenderán**

**No te dejare –**_grito exaltado_

**Lo lamento reito**

**Toda la culpa la tiene esa maldita puta, crees que no me doy cuenta de como la miras**

**Crash –**_lo abofetee – _**te dije que no la llamaras asi natsuki no tiene nada que ver con esto**

**Como te atreves –**_me tomo fuete de las muñecas –_**crees que una mujer puede darte lo mismo que un hombre**

**No seas estúpido –**

**Paff! –**_me dio un puñetazo y cai en mi cama –__**te mostrare lo que una mujer no te puede dar –**__se desabrocho el pantalón_

**Que haces**

**Te muestro de lo que soy capaz –**_se saco los pantalones, intente correr pero antes de salir me golpeo….. y bueno paso lo que ya saben, me violo, el bastardo me violo, intente golpearlo, gritar, correr, de todo pero el maldito es mas fuerte y no me lo permitió, despues llego natsuki, quería que me abrasara, y me dijera que todo estaba bien, mire sus ojos,esos que siemrpe me miran con cariño, ahora solo tenían rabia, están mas oscuros de lo normal, apretó sus puños y se lanso sobre kansaki,, cuando ese bastardo la golpeo, temí lo peor, pero ella volvió a levantarse, y el idiota la tumbo, vi que la iba a golpear asi que con el dolor que sentía me tire a su espalda pero como les había dicho el tiene mas fuerz, y me arrojó al suelo, por suerte Tokiha-san llego, y lo dejo inconsciente, me pare reprimiendo cualquier gesto de dolor, y llame a la policía y una ambulancia, me puse una bata, y fui donde natsuki, se sentó y vi que tenía mucha sangre, me asuste cuando cerró los ojos, y me pedia perdón por no protegerme…. por suerte llegaron los paramédicos y ella seguía pensando en mi, con suerte podía ponerse de pie, y aun asi….ella nunca dejo de preocuparse….. Cuando subimos a la ambulancia me dijo algo que acelero mi corazón…..aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se si lo dijo o solo lo imagine_

**Shizuru yo te am….. – **_te amo, eso me iba a decir, pero se desmayo_

**Que es lo que paso?! –**_pregunte exaltada_

**Está entrando en paro**

**Señorita aléjese**

**Comienza reanimación**

**1, 2, 3….**

**No, por favor, natsuki por favor….**

**No responde, carga desfibrilador… **

**carga a 200, **_no puedo creer lo que está pasando, tiene que ser una broma, le están dando electrochoques, y no despierta, dios, por favor que no muera,_

_**Pip…pip…piip….**_

_Bien eso es bueno_

**Tengo pulso, - **_gracias kami_

**Está reaccionando, ponle oxígeno, **

**Necesitamos plasma**

**Bien, llegaremos en 10 minutos**

**Shizuru –**_me hablo aun con los ojos cerrados y buscando mi mano_

**Aquí estoy, tranquila – **_llegamos al hospital, y se la llevaron a una sala, no me dejaron entrar, en unos minutos pude ver que se acercaba una cabeza roja_

**Fujino-san**

**To.. **

**Esta usted bien, ya la revisaron?**

**Emm…. No es necesario estoy bien, me quedare aquí a esperar, quiero saber si natsuki esta bien**

**Pero fujino-san, tiene que revisarse de inmediato**

**Te digo que estoy bien –**_no me quiero apartar de ella_

**Por favor, si natsuki se entera que no la han tratado, se molestara, yo me quedare aquí **

**Bien…. Gracias – **_un oficial se acercó y me llevo a una sala, me hicieron preguntas y realizaron exámenes, me pidieron mi ropa, estuve mucho tiempo aquí, _

**Shizuru-chan**

**¿Padre?**

**Hija**

**¿madre?¿qué hacen aquí? –**_no los veo desde que entre a la universidad_

**Como ¿qué hacemos aquí? Queríamos saber si estabas bien, **

**Estoy bien**

**Estas segura, hija**

**Si padre**

**Donde se llevaron al maldito de kansaki? –**_dijo mi padre con rabia_

**No lo se padre - **_Esto es extraño, nunca se aparecen no crei que esto los traería_

**Ya nos podemos ir**

**Lo siento padre, pero me quedare**

**Claro que no, nos iremos a casa**

**Tengo que ver si natsuki está bien**

**La chica que te salvo ¿verdad?**

**Si**

**ella esta bien, esta con una chica, no han podido contactar con sus padres**

**Ella no tiene padres**

**Ho, vaya, bien es hora que nos vayamos, ella recibirá una recompensa**

**De que estas hablando**

**Veremos que nuestro abogado se contacte con ella después**

**No lo aras**

**Le daremos suficiente para que este incidente sea lo mas discreto posible**

**No lo puedo creer-**_solo vino para que no se aga un escándalo?, y piensa darle dinero a nat…..dios_**- yo la iré a ver**

**No es necesario**

**Si lo es padre**

**Ella estará bien**

**Tengo que verificarlo**

**Hija espera – **_no puedo creer, que no les importe como esta ella, necesito verla_

**(nat)**

**mmm….. **_–me duele todo el cuerpo_

**Natsuki**

**¿mai? ¿Dónde estoy? – **_rayos, su rostro esta de muerte_

**En el hospital nat,**

**Rayos, estas horrible**

**Jajaja… gracias, eso nos gusta que nos digan a las chicas**

**Jejeje…..Porque lloras?**

**Por ti baka, por quien mas**

**Jaja…. Descuida no tengo pensado morir ni nada…jejeje**

**asi que ya estas mejor verdad?**

**Enserio lo crees..-**_le di un sonrisa_**-**

**Claro, si no fuera que tienes puntos en la cara y un brazo enyesado, diría que no paso nada**

**Jeejejeje….. Vamos mai, las he tenido peores, cuando caigo de la moto…..**

**Es cierto, no vuelvas a asustarme asi, escuchaste? –**_me dijo con tono serio_**-**

**lo siento, no volverá a pasar,**

**Bien, porque si lo haces nuevamente, te cortare la ración de mayonesa**

**NOOO!... lo prometo cof cof…..**

**Tranquila, no te esfuerces-**me dolió el pecho cuando grite, es extraño siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima…..aunque ahora que recuerdo**-**

**Espera, donde esta Shizuru, tengo que verla**

**La estaban revisando**

**Tengo que ir, debo ver si esta bien – **_me senté en la camilla_

**Esta loca, no te puedes parar –**_mai afirmo mis hombros, pero ya estaba sentada en la orilla de la camilla con los pies hacia el suelo_

**Tranquila estoy bien**

**Que diablos haces!…. –**_alguien grito en la puerta, y me espanto_

**Shi…shizuru….. yo**

**Vuelve a la cama ahora**

**Si…. –**_me acosté nuevamente, su tono y sus ojos no dejan nada a la discusión_

**Jajaja….. bien las dejo solas**

**Mai!... no te rias…..**

**Jajaja….. ya nos vemos –**_nos dejo a solas_

**Shizuru,….. – **_se acercó y sentó en la cama _

**Natsuki, porque lo hiciste**

**De que hablas – **_fingir demencia claro que ayuda…._

**Porque me defendiste**

**Porque no lo aria**

**natsuki…**

**bien, bien, no podía dejar que ese bastardo te tocara y cuando lo vi no me pude contener**

**Gracias, pero el, te hirió y yo…**

**jajajaja – **_se siente tan bien que ella se preocupe por mi_

**De que te ríes –**_me dijo un poco molesta,_

**lo siento, pero no te preocupes Shizuru….. Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo**

**De que hablas, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa**

**Shizuru**

**Si**

**El…..el te… bueno….el….hizo….a ti.. – **_no lo podía decir, no podía decir la palabra, tal vez era porque temía a la respuesta_

**El me violo - **_y ahí está ,mi hermosa castaña, con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con una bata de hospital, su lindo y sedoso cabello, esta alborotado, no pude dominar mi rabia e instintivamente apreté mis puños, tanto que hice sangrar mis manos, ese maldito se atrevió a tocarla, es un bastardo, no lo puedo dejar asi, tengo que matar al maldito, tengo que darle una paliza, otra vez – _**basta – **_me dijo tomando mis manos, que relaje al tacto_

**Lamento haber llegado tarde, si ….si solo no hubiera salido… si, si te hubiera esperado….. Nada de esto te hubiera pasado….. Perdóname Shizuru…..perdóname yo tengo la culpa…..todo esto…. –**_ esto fue mi culpa, no me puedo perdonar por dejarla sola, por no cuidarla como se merecía…..de pronto sentí ardor en mi mejilla, no dolía mucho solo sentía calor, y vi a Shizuru con cara de preocupación frente a mi, tuve un mareo y cai acostada en la cama_

**Natsuki!... estas bien, no quise pegarte tan fuerte, es solo que no me escuchabas, y no reaccionabas –**_me decía asustada, y tocaba mi rostro_

**Tranquila Shizuru, no es nada, solo me maree**

**Bien, porque tengo que hablar algo contigo – **_de su cara de preocupación cambio a una muy seria, que sinceramente me helo la sangre_

**Cla-claro**

**Bien, lo que te voy a decir, lo diré una solo vez, y quiero que te lo grabes en la cabeza, entendido?**

**En-entendido – **_mierda esa mirada, me da miedo, creo que estoy temblando_

**Bien, quiero que natsuki entienda, y deje de culparse por lo que paso….**

**Pero…**

**App…**

**Pero**

**App app…**

**Bien…**

**No quiero volver a escuchar a natsuki, decir que fue su culpa, o no la perdonare nunca, ¿bien?**

**Pero Shizuru…..**

**Ara..**

**Pero shiz…**

**A-r-a…..**

**Bien…..**

**Ookini, todo resuelto – **_de algún modo, el brillo en sus ojos volvió, ese brillo que permite que sus ojos parezcan dos rubís, estaba de vuelta, lo que hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido y se llenada de un calor acogedor_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y ahí esta! nat no eta muerta porque algunos me amenazaron…-_-U …na mentira, jajaja. Espero que les gustara este cap, recuerden del intercambio por 10 cometarios subo el siguiente cap ;)…. Jajajaja…naaa tranquis, estoy terminando el cap de matricidio asi que lo subiré lo antes posible_

_aqui están los saludos! _

_coky b – gracias por tu comentario fue uno de los primeros! Con lo que pasa con reito es sorpresa! Asi que espera un poco.. Saludos_

_ .94 – espero que después del condoraso que me mando ayas disfrutado los nuevos cap, saluos y espero tu siguiente comentario….._

_m gracias por le comentario….y si crees bien, el primer regalo caro que le di a mi novia, fue un anillo de oro blanco, asi que es un poco significativo para mi _

_karlhaestrada – jejeje gracias, espero que disfrutaras el cap,, saludos!_

_je yurugirl – jejeje…que bien que te gusto, quien no quisiera darle de golpes al maldito reito te entiendo, jajajaja…..salduos!_

_AA – espero disfrutaras el cap, el siguiente de matricidio lo estoy terminando asi q espera un poquito mas, saludos!_

_angelsagi – disfruta el cap y saludos! _

_Natalia – si si condorazo! Pero ya lo arregle espero oque te guste este cap, salduos y espero tu siguiente cometario!_

_vitshy – jajaja no te contestare por que es sorpresa lo que pasa sorry, espero que disfrutes este cap salduos!_

_guest (2) estoy pensando un poco como hacer sufrir a reito, pero no estás tan lejos ;) _


	5. noticia impactante!

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

Capítulo 5

Noticia impactante!

_(__**shiz**__)_

_Fui a ver a natsuki, y debo reconocer que no me gusto que estuviera con Tokiha-san, esa chica no se despegó de su lado desde que entro al hospital, que será esto ¿celos?, no lo creo, esa chica es como una hermana, de mi natsuki, bien, la descubrí levantándose, y me dio rabia, asi que la rete, aunque después me arrepentí, ya que su "amiga" comenzó a reírse, comenzamos a hablar y vino un momento incomodo, ella quería preguntarme lo que reiro había hecho conmigo, pero no podía hacerlo, así que le hice fácil la tarea, después de eso me asuste, ya que por un momento se fue, no es que se haya levantado he ido de la habitación, sino que ahí estaba con la cabeza a agachas, mirando las sabanas, con un pequeño temblor, apretando sus manos, note que tanta era la fuerza que empleaba, que sus palmas empezaron a sangrar, trate de hablarle, pero no respondía, hasta que le di una cachetada, para que reaccionara, me asuste cuando callo acosta en la camilla, y ahí supe del porqué de su rabia, ella se culpa de lo que me sucedió, de lo que hizo kanzaki, no le puedo permitir que sienta esa culpa, ella no hizo nada, es mas, me ayudo, asi que le hice prometer que se dejaría de culpar espero pueda hacerlo, después llego mi madre, y me fui no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a natsuki, provocando que se sonrojara..haaaa…..están cute…. Bien, reito fue metido en al cárcel, y no supe más de, el hasta el juicio, al cual fue condenado a 11años de cárcel, mi natsuki estuvo unas semanas en el hospital, se fue recuperando rápidamente, adquirió su nuevo departamento, la ayude a cambiarse, y debo admitir que es muy espacioso, tiene 2 habitaciones, en cada una un baño mas uno extra para visitas, tiene una sala de juegos, que natsuki convirtió en su pequeño gym, una cocina bastante espaciosa, aunque no la necesita ya que no sabe cocinar….fufufufu….. un living, y una pantalla plasma gigante, dice que es su mayor vicio, jajajaja….. ya han pasado unos meses desde lo sucedido, yo estoy viviendo con mis padres, y mi hermano, nos vemos casi todos los días con mi natsuki, yo paso en la noche para hacerle de cenar, y para que le quede para el desayuno, al parecer está trabajando mucho, ya que en el taller faltan mecanos, y siempre la están llamando en sus horas libres, no me gusta que se exija demasiado… _

_hace ya un tiempo que no me siento muy bien, tengo nauseas, desde que me despierto, hasta que me acuesto, tengo mareos, pero lo atribuí a todo lo sucedido… no quiero pensar en otra cosa….. …. anoche me quede a dormir en el departamento de natsuki, ya que hace una semana, que no nos veíamos, me dijo que como era domingo me compensaría, y aquí estoy siendo abrasada por la espalda, por mi peliazul, se siente tan bien tan reconfortante, dormir junto a ella, a pesar de tener una pieza extra prefiero dormir con ella, cuando duermo en casa, tiendo a tener pesadillas, pero en los brazos de natsuki, nada pasa,…._

_Pero ¿que pasa?, su brazo dejo de pesar, será que se despertó, me volteo un poco para ver su rostro completamente sonrojado, bueno es algo razonable viendo en la posición en que nos encontramos_

**Lo…lo siento Shizuru**

**Ara, pero si estaba tan cómoda ..fufufuf**

**Oi!... no te burles, no me di cuenta, lamento si te incomode, pero te dije que me muevo mucho cuando duermo**

**Y también babeas – **_fufufufuf….. se está limpiando_

_**Oi!... no tengo nada**_

**Fufufufuf….**

**Shizuru!...bien ya me levando**

**mou, no quiero **

**Vamos ya es tarde, además tenemos el dia libre recuerdas**

**natsuki ikezu**

**jajaja, vamos me meto a bañar, para que desayunemos,**

_y así fue, en cuanto se metió al baño, me vino una nausea y tuve que correr hasta el otro baño, estuve ahí durante unos 20 minutos,, vomitando, rayos, esto no me está gustando, estoy temiendo lo peor….. después me di un baño y me fui hasta el comedor, la vi cómo me servía un te, recuerdo que desde que nos conocimos, no preparaba un buen te, ya que se llevaba tomando esa estúpida cafeína, pero ha mejorado mucho, creo que está creciendo, y no solo madurando mentalmente, ya que ahora es unos cuantos centímetros mas grande que yo, y está en una muy buena condición física, tiene unos abdominales marcado, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, bueno después del desayuno, me dijo que iríamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, nos montamos en la motocicleta y partimos._

_(nat)_

_Hoy fue el mejor despertar que pude haber tenido, tenia entre mis brazos a Shizuru, si fujino Shizuru, estaba frente a mi, y yo abrasándola por la espalda, sintiendo su abdomen, era perfecto, pero de una forma, me sentía mal, la estaba tocando, y sin su consentimiento, asi que me intente levantar, pero me afirmo los brazos, estaba despierta, luego bromeo con que babeaba, y por supuesto me sonroje, bendita cara traidora, pero por mas que me gustara tenia que levantarme, este era un dia especial, hoy le diría a Shizuru que la amaba, que la amo, y que si quería ser mi novia, asi que me meti a la ducha, cuando Sali ella ya no estaba, asi que prepare el desayuno, Shizuru estaba demorando demasiado, pero cuando la iba a ir a buscar, ella llego, lo que me pareció raro fue que estaba muy pálida, pero lo atribuí a que aun no desayunaba y era tarde, bien, terminamos de desayunar, y salimos, quería ir a un mirador en la playa, asi que la lleve ahí, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, caminando, conversando, cuando comenzó a caer la tarde, comimos en un restaurante, a la orilla del mar, al salir la lleve al mirador, el sol ya se estaba ocultando asi que era el momento perfecto, había comprado un anillo, si, ya se, que es muy cursi, y que no soy muy buena en eso, pero no podía perder la oportunidad, estábamos en el mirador, apoyadas en la baranda, pero algo andaba mal, Shizuru estaba literalmente desparramada, en el barandal, eso es muy raro para ella, ya que a vista de cualquiera ella es la mujer perfecta._

**Shizuru ¿todo esta bien?**

**Si…., **_ese "si", no me convenció mucho, esta muy pálida, pero me intento dar una de sus mejores sonrisas, _

**Bien, pues….. el motivo por el cual te traje aquí, fue…..bueno….. – **_haaa,… mierda, porque no puedo hablar, cuando esta frente a mi, todo desaparece cuando me mira con esos ojos, esos rubi intensos, me pierdo, y me pongo nerviosa_

**Si, nat-su-BUOG BUOG!….- **_no crean nada raro, vomito ahí en mis pies, y se tambaleo un poco_

**SHIZURU!...**_corri a su lado, para que no callera_

**Natsuki, me siento mal**

**Bien, iremos al hospital, - **_la tome en mis brazos, estaba muy ligera…se veía toda una princesa, pase una mano, por su espalda, y la otra por sus piernas, ella se tomó de mi cuello, la lleve hasta la moto, pero no la senté atrás, lo veía peligroso, que tal se desmayaba, o se soltaba, no me arriesgaría a que callera de la moto, asi que me las ingenie y tal cual estábamos nos subimos a la moto_

**Ara, natsuki no cree que es muy peligroso asi?**

**No me voy a arriesgar a que te caigas Shizuru**

**Ookini – **_le puse el casco, pero no me puse el mio, hubiera sido muy incómodo, asi que partí, maneje con una mano, ya que con la otra tenia agarrada a Shizuru, llegamos al hospital que no estaba muy lejos, y baje de igual manera,_

**Tranquila natsuki, ya me siento mejor**

**Segura? – **_no la quería soltar, pero bueno, llegamos hasta la recepción, y nos atendió una chica, esperamos pacientes, pero llego alguien que no me lo esperaba_

**¿Padre? – **_si era el padre de Shizuru_

**Esta todo bien? – **_me miro con desprecio, pero si yo no le he hecho nada, o tal vez es el hecho de que tengo de la mano a su hija, si eso tiene que ser….jejeje…. – ¿_**cómo estas Shizuru? – **_pero que frio, ni un abraso, a su hija que está enferma_

**Mejor padre, natsuki me ha cuidado**

**Asi que Kuga-han te ha cuidado**

**Si padre,**

**¿Todo bien?**

**¿Madre? – **_pero que coño, acaso trajeron también al perro_

**Pero que hacen aquí -**_si qué diablos hacen aquí_

**El doctor nos mandó a llamar hija**

**¿ara? – **_si ara como es eso de que los mando a llamar_

**Eso no importa hija, tenemos que entrar**

**Claro, pero no dejare a natsuki –**_diablos Shizuru, no ayudas a que tus padres no me apuñalen con sus ojos_

**Emm…. Shizuru, descuida no importa yo puedo esperar aquí**

**Claro que no, no te tomaste tantas molestias, para quedarte afuera verdad?**

**Emm… no**

**Bien entremos,**

_Entramos a la sala, y el doc. se llevó a Shizuru a otra , obviamente para examinarla, nos quedamos los 3 sin decir nada, bueno pero la verdad fue que estaba yo y ellos me miraban como si quisiera matarme, después de un rato salió el doc, y después Shizuru la cual se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano, estaba muy pálida, y estaba temblando, asi que me saque mi chaqueta de cuero y se la puse en los hombros, ella solo me sonrió,_

**Bien, hice el chequeo de rutina pero no encontré nada fuera de lo común, bueno me refiero a enfermedad, Shizuru hace cuando fue tu último periodo**

**Mi, periodo…..**

**Si**

_Shizuru no contestaba, solo estaba ahí pensando, apretando mi mano con fuerza_

**¿shizuru? – **_trate de llamar su atención_

**No… no lo recuerdo – **_como que no lo recuerda, pero que caraja Shizuru_

**Bien, como les decía, no tiene ninguna enfermedad, pero el diagnóstico previo mostro que shizuru está embarazada, aunque me gustaría hacer algunos exámenes para comprobarlo, el embarazo esta bastante avanzado, tiene alrededor de unos 3 meses, asi que es casi seguro….**

.

.

.

Tarannn….

No me maten!, asi es como se me ocurrio la historia, asi que espero que les gustara el cap, saludos y me a terminar el de milicia…..

Bye, bye…..

:D :D :D

Virshy : etto, bueno, ahí está contestada tu duda….jejeje…lo de kansaki, pude ser, estoy penando como hacerlo sufrir, asique que me lo reservo….. ;) … bueno en cuanto a la roja…creo que ya sabes que paso, aun estoy triste, no nos merecíamos perder, jugamos como nunca, pero bueno, resignación…..suerte a argentina, la verdad no he sabido como a salido estos últimos días, aunque no han dado el 100%, al igual que Brasil…..bueno, ya no me deprimo mas, espero tu comentario saludos!

.94 : descuida, sabía que no me estabas regañando, lo tome con humor, jejejeje…..no te preocupes, espero que disfrutaras el cap, me reservo lo que le are a kansaki, es una sorpresa!, espero tu prox, comentario, saludos!

Coky b : si, si, es un hijo de puta, pero no desesperes, ya tendrá lo que se merece…..muajajajaja….. sip, no mate a nat, pensé "porque hacerlo tan trágico?" asi que, taran! Nat revivió de la muerte, con lo del partido, bueno supongo que ya leíste el otro comentario, estoy triste y deprimida, pero bueno, espero tu sig comentario, salduos!

Karlhaestrada : jejeje….tranquil, are pagar a kansaki con creses, jajaja…espero un poco mas y sabrás que le pasara con shiz y nat, espero tu sig comentario, y saludos!


	6. reacciones!

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Hai!, hai!, como están todos, les traigo otro cap, de lujo!, jajajaja, mientras hacia el cap de milicia, se me vino a la mente este cap….. no tengo idea por qué, pero quedo bueno….ya no los distraigo mas, disfruten del cap!**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

Capitulo 6

Reacciones!

**QUE!... – **_no, no crean que grite, ese fue el padre de Shizuru, solo me quede ahí, sin hacer nada, no me podía mover, ella tiritaba, quería reconfortarla, quería abrasarla, pero no podía, parecía de piedra, intentaba mover mi mano, pero nada, ella me miro y puso una cara de miedo_

**¿natsuki? ¿Que pasa? – **_eso me gustaría saber, que me pasa?, vamos, Shizuru es tu amiga y siempre lo será, era obvio que se acostara con un chico, ella es libre…. Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí…. Pero no me puedo mover, ni para correr, huir de aquí, bien tranquila…. -_**¿natsuki?**_- bueno, ahora, Shizuru no me dijo que salía con alguien, y mi Shizuru no es una cualquiera para acostarse con el primer tipo que se le pasara por el frente - _**¿natsuki? Reacciona, natsuki – **_bien, el dijo 3 meses, eso quiere decir, que ese hijo es… es…. De kasaki…. Rayos porque todo esta negro…._

_**PAF!... **__auch eso dolió_

**Shizuru me pegaste – **_frote mi mejilla_

**Natsuki, no me asustes asi –**_me dijo preocupada_

**Lo siento, es que soñé que estabas embarazada – **_podría ser un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla_

**Emm…. Natsuki no fue un sueño – **_estaba en el sillón de la sala, y el doctor discutía con los padres de Shizuru, de pronto de un momento a otro, ella empezó a llorar_

**¿Shizuru? – **_ella se tapó la cara con las manos para que no la viera – _**Shizuru escucha, quiero que sepas algo, no te dejare sola, bien?, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré junto a ti – **_dejo de llorar eso es bueno, le tome las manos – _**esto que te digo es verdad ¿bien?**

**Ookini natsuki – **_la abrase se sentía tan bien, no quería soltarla, pero…_

**Shizuru, nos vamos**

**Pero madre**

**Shizuru tranquila, te llamare e iré a tu casa**

**Lo prometes,**

**Claro que si, lo prometo**

_Y asi se fueron, espere un poco y Sali de la sala, el doctor estaba hablando con su secretaria_

**Lee-san, llama al doc miller,**

**El de los aborto señor?**

**Si, y programa una cita, para mañana a las 8 de la mañana, a nombre de los fujino, pero tiene que ser discreto**

**Si señor – ¿**_acaso escuche bien?, acaso le piensan hacer un aborto a Shizuru, no lo puedo permitir, no lo are…..corrí con todas mis fuerza y me monte en mi motocicleta, ella ya era mayor de edad, pero seguramente la obligarían, iba muy rápido, zigzagueando entre los autos, una curva no la tome bien y termine derrapando, me golpee la cabeza, me puse de pie, toque que todo estuviera bien, y volví a subir, sentí la cabeza fría pero no le di importancia, tenía que llegar a ella, aparque la moto un poco antes de llegar a su casa, me saque el casco, los guantes y trepe la reja, obviamente no me dejarían entrar, pero no fue un problema, ya lo había hecho antes, corrí por el jardín, llegue a la parte de atrás de la casa, y trepe por los balcones hasta llegar a su habitación, sentía que sudaba, pase mi mano por mi frente y me asuste un poco, no era sudor, era sangre, creo que me golpee algo fuerte, pero al carajo, no importa…. saque un pañuelo y me limpie lo mejor que pude, mire dentro de la habitación, y ahi esta ella en su cama, dándome la espalda, entre muy sigilosamente, me acerque a la cama, y note que lloraba le di la vuelta, tratando de ver esos rubi, que me hipnotizan pero solo encontré sus delicadas manos cubriendo su rostro, y sollozando, tome un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro y lo acomode detrás de su oreja, saco sus manso y me miro con extrañeza, después se lanzó a mis brazos, subí a la cama sin dejar de abrasarla, y estuvimos unos minutos_

**Natsuki, que haces aquí?**

**Quería verte**

**Natsuki no mientas, - **_levanto la vista, y vi en sus ojos un terror, ¿que había pasado? – _**Estas sangrando! –**_me dijo alarmada… crei haberme limpiado_**- que te paso?**

**Nada**

**Natsuki…. – **_cuando usa ese tono, me hace sentir escalofríos, y temor _

**Cuando venía para acá derrape y caí**

**Por kami – **_tomo un pañuelo y limpio mi frente_

**Pero descuida, estoy bien**

**Natsuki…..**

**Espera antes que me golpees, tengo que hablar contigo – **_bien esta es mi oportunidad, le dire todo lo que siento por ella, ya no hay vuelta atrás_

**Natsuki? – **_ella se separó de mi para verme mejor, yo baje de la cama y quede a un lado de ella, que estaba sentada en el borde _

**Shizuru, he esperado mucho tiempo esto, yo…-**_vamos kuga, es ahora o nunca, no te cobardes _**-yo, me enamore de ti, desde el primer dia en que te vi,-**_abrió los ojos sorprendida_**-se que te dije muchas groserías,….. y otras cosas…-**_admití apenada_**-. pero solo quería que te alejaras de mi…. no soy buena persona…..-**_le dije sinceramente, ahora no puedo mentir_**- Bueno no me considero una buena persona, no soy suficiente para ti, pero tu me gustas, y mas que eso, yo…. Yo…te.. te amo..….si te amo, te lo iba a decir antes de que esto sucediera, por eso te lleve al mirador, quería que fuera igual de cursi que en las películas que te gustan….jeje…..-**_rasque mi nuca_**- pero tenías que saberlo, tienes que saber que…..te amo…..que amo ese cabello castaño, tan sedoso que llega hasta tu cintura, esa pequeña cintura-**_me sonroje_**-, amo esos ojos que son como rubís, que cuando me miran siento que no hay nada, ni nadie a mi alrededor, amo esos labios, que siempre están tan rosados que llaman a que les dé un beso, esas mejilla, que nadie a podido ver un sonrojo, solo yo he tenido el placer, y no hay dicha mejor –**_le sonreí, con cariño_**-amo tus manos-**_tome una de sus manos_**-tan delicadas-**_pase mi dedo por su palma, y la sentí estremecerse_**-tan finas, que cuando me tocas siento que podría derretirme,….. –**_me dio una pequeña sonrisa_**-si, tu me derrites con una caricia, se que esto es precipitado pero ya no tendré otra oportunidad, y quería que lo supieras – **_me puse de rodillas, así que cursi me volví por ti Shizuru __**– **_**entonces – **_saque la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo,__** - **_**Shizuru quisieras ser mi novia – **_la mire y estaba llorando, creo que la cague, no había dicho nada, no me interrumpió ni nada, y eso es extraño en ella, pero está llorando, será que me apresure a los hechos, haaa…. MIERDA!...__** – **_**Shizuru, si no quieres no importa, no te obliga… - **_me beso, ella me beso, por un momento quede de piedra, pero no dude en contestarle ese beso, sus labios son tan cálidos, tan dulces al igual que la miel, nunca imagine que besarla fuera asi, tan…..tan perfecto…._,** - shizuru yo…**

**Shhhh….. –**_puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios_**-es ¿verdad?**

**Pues claro que es verdad, yo te amo, y me gustaría saber si tu sientes igual? –**_le pregunte en un susurro, siento que me arden hasta las orejas_

**Natsuki, es tan kawaiiii….. –**_tomo mis mejillas y las apreto_**-**

**Baka!... claro que no**

**Fufufu**

**Y ¿bien?**

**Y bien que?**

**Shizuru**

**Fufufuf, claro que si, yo también amo a natsuki, tu no eres una mala persona, no quiero que intentes sepárame de ti nunca mas, eres lo suficiente, o mas para mi, eres lo que necesito para ser feliz, si natsuki, acepto ser tu novia**

_Estaba tan feliz que no me contuve la bese, otra vez, pero esta vez no fue como la primera, no fue un simple y casto beso, fue mas intenso, su lengua pidió paso para entrar a mi boca, para comenzar una danza entre ellas, fue el mejor beso que he tenido, la saliva se escapaba por la comisura de nuestras labios, lo estaba disfrutando pero, hay algo…algo se me olvida…ash…..mierda, Kuga recuerda….. es verdad, por lo que vine, el aborto! junte toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para separarme, solté sus labios, y apoye mi frente junto a la de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, los abrí lentamente, y ella también los tenia cerrados, es tan hermosa, sus mejillas rosadas, la hacen verse tan tierna_

**ahhhh**_**, **__diablos eso fue un suspiro?_

**Ara, natsuki suspira por mi?**

**Pues claro, por quien mas **– _jajaja, no me acostumbro a ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, bien a lo que vine_

** , natsuki –**_me dijo un poco timida…joder!, ella no esta ayudando a mi concentracion_

**jejeje…. Bien Shizuru, hay algo serio de lo que te quiero hablar **– _nos pusimos de pie, y le puse el anillo, nos sentamos en la cama__**, - **_**Shizuru, tienes que venir conmigo a mi apartamento, has tus maletas**

**ara, tan rápido**

**no Shizuru, esto es serio, no te puedes quedar aquí, tus padres quieren…-**_no pude terminar mi frase, no quiero que se sienta mal por tener unos malditos padres_**-**

**yo me iría a donde fuera con natsuki, pero me gustaría saber cuál es la prisa – **_me beso nuevamente, diablos creo que me he vuelvo adicta a sus besos, pero algo nos interrumpió…..bueno mejor dicho alguien….._

**Shizuru, hija yo…..k-kuga- **_bueno pongámoslo asi, como se sentirían si su suegro, te pilla besando a su hija, y no solo eso, una de mis manos estaba debajo de su falda, como llego ahí ni yo lo se, y la otra la tenía en su cintura, y Shizuru me tenia una mano en la nuca, y la otra intentaba desabrochar mi blusa, bueno salte literalmente a un metro de Shizuru – _**Kuga!... –**_el viejo se vino contra mi y me dio un puñetazo, y si que dolió me tiro al piso – _**como te atreves a tocar a mi hija… - **_me tomo por la camisa, diablos este tipo tiene fuerza, comenzó a levantarme_

**Padre!... basta, déjala en paz – **_mi salvación, si no hubiera interrumpido shizuru, probablemente le abría tumbado los dientes –_**ella no me hizo nada – s**_hizuru se acercó, y se puso entre mi y el viejo – _

**Vete de mi casa, y no vuelvas a tocar a mi hija escuchaste Kuga –**_me soltó, o más bien me arrojo lejos de shizuru_

**No**

**Que? **

**No la dejare aquí con usted-**_me puse firme frente a el_**- **

**Pero que insolente, quien te crees que eres-**

**NO!... ya basta!... – **_explote, que se creía este sujeto _** - ¿no le dijo verdad?, Shizuru tu padre pidió una hora al doctor para hacerte un aborto**

**q-que? –**_Pregunto shockeada_**-**

**Esto no te incumbe maldita – **_me volvió a tomar pero esta vez del cuello, mierda Shizuru por favor déjame golpearlo_

**PAF! – **_bien esa no fui yo, fue Shizuru quien le dio una cachetada_

**Cof, cof, cof – **_mierda, no podía respirar, Shizuru me ayudo a levantar_

**Estas bien?, - **_solo asentí-_**Como pudiste-**se dirigió a su padre**-**

**Hija yo….**

**Nunca crei que calleras tan bajo, no me are un aborto – **_me sentó en la cama y comenzó a hacer una maleta,_

**Que haces?**

**Me voy**

**Claro que no…**

**que pasa aquí?**

**Kuga-san, está bien-**entro la madre de shizuru, y me vio , preocupada**-**

**s-si….e-estoy…..bie-en – **_diablos me cuesta hablar_

**hija que haces….**

**Madre tu también lo savias**

**De que hablas?**

**Lo del aborto**

**Bueno, yo…-**_bajo la mirada avergonzada_**-**

**No puedo creerlo**

**Hija que haces…..**

**Me voy, me voy de aquí, no me are un aborto madre, no puedo creer que hayan considerado siquiera en matar a mi hijo, me ire**

**No tienes donde ir**

**En eso te equivocas padre, me iré con mi novia – **_joder esa soy yo,….Bien Kuga prepárate para una paliza_

**Asi es señor fujino, ella vivirá conmigo**

**Maldita hija de….. **_ me iba a golpear otra vez, vi que levanto la mano, pero el golpe no llego, Shizuru lo afirmo_

**Basta!... no permitiré que le toques un pelo-**_esta muy molesta_**-se que ella no te ha hecho nada por respeto a mi, pero fácilmente te tiraría los dientes, asi que no la provoques más – **_rayo si que me conoces zuru…..le soltó la mono y saco otra maleta, pero no hecho ropa ni nada, sino que hecho unos libros, y otra cosas_

**Shizuru no te puedes ir, somos tus padres**

**Pues no se comportan como unos**

**Entiende, si tienes a ese hijo, el nombre de la familia quedaría por el suelo, el es una desgracias**

**NO ES UNA DESGRACIA! – **_grito, eso es raro en ella- _**y no me importa el apellido, yo tendré a mi bebe**

**Pues, si te vas, olvídate de la herencia**

**No me importa –**_le dijo fríamente_**-**

**Pues olvídate de tu familia, y del apellido fujino, ¿escuchaste?**

**Querido….-**_la señora fujino intento interceder_**-**

**No me importa, ya no me importa nada, no quiero tu herencia, no me importa tu apellido, no me importa saber nada, que tenga que ver con esta familia, no si quiere atentar con una vida, no me importa – **_termino de empacar, tome las 2 maletas y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta_

**Hija, por favor, piensa lo que aras –**_su madre dijo con temos, supongo que no es igual a su marido_**-**

**Ya se que are madre, y estoy bien, mejor piensen ustedes lo que acaban de hacer**

_Acto seguido salio de la casa, hice una pequeña reverencia….. si fue cínico pero no me importa, llegamos hasta la moto, amarre las maletas, y nos fuimos, el viaje fue largo, o eso me pareció a mí, llegamos hasta el departamento, entre las maletas mientras que ella se sentaba en el sillón, no decía nada, solo estaba ahí sentada mirando por la ventana, me senté a su lado_

**Shizuru…- **_y creo que apreté un interruptor, por que empezó a llorar, _

**Porque Natsuki, porque lo hicieron –**_lloraba abrasándome_**-**

**Tranquila… - **_lloro durante un buen rato, hasta que se quedó dormida, la lleve a mi habitación le saque los zapatos y la tape, y me acosté junto a ella_

.

.

Que tierna es natsuki….*suspiro*…jajajaja..Bueno espero que les haya gustado…

Ahora que shizuru acepto a nat, se viene mas shiznat!, espero sus comentarios, cualquier , duda, consulta, critica, lo que quieran solo díganlo, jejejeje

Me inspire en la declaración de nat, ando cursi, después le cuento porque estoy tan feliz, mucho saludos y abrazos a todos!

Ahora los agradecimientos…

Virshy : jejeje…estoy pensando en algo muy malo que hacerle a kansaki, no te preocupes, con lo del partido, mejor me ahorro todo los comentario, ya no me quiero achacar mas, saludos y espero disfrutaras el cap. Espero tu sig comentarios!

Karlhaestrada : jajaja….no creo que sea mikoto, la tengo reservada para otra parte, ya te enteraras, ahora, gracias por comentar, espero disfrutaras este cap, me inspire en la declaración de nat, ando un poco cursi estos días…..jejejjeje….te mando un abraso, espero tu sig comentario, saludos!

Coky b : gracias por el comentario, jejeje….te saque artos suspiros jajajaja….espero que disfrutaras este cap, ahí esta la reacción de nat por lo del embarazo…..emmmm…estoy con el cap de milicia, tengo una idea pero cada vez que intento escribir…no se…no puedo, pero voy a tratar de terminarlo, espero tu sig comentario, saludos!

AngelSagi : jajajajaja….saludos compatriota, jejejejeje…gracias por el cometario, espero el sig, y también espero que disfrutaras el cap!

.9 : yay! Gracias por el comentario… ahora viste como reaccionaron los padres de shizuru, y natsuki que quedo como en shock jajaja… no demore mucho en la actualización, asi que espero disfrutaras el cap, saludos!

Espero tu sig, comentarios ;)

.94 : jajajaja…..gracias por comentar!, si,si, ahora empieza todo el drama, espero disfrutaras el cap, te mando un abraso, y saludos!

No se olviden de comentar!


	7. acoso!

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Hola a todo mis querido lectores!, se me paso la depresión y ahora estoy feliz! XD, no les puedo contar por qué pero, cuando sea seguro les contare!**_

_**Disfruten del cap! **_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

Capítulo 7

Acoso!

_Fue un día extraño, así se podría decir, me entere que estaba embarazada, por un momento tuve pánico….quiero decir, no me he acostado con nadie, y eso solo significa que es del maldito de reito….un montón de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, tendré un recuerdo permanente de el, acaso siempre recordare lo que me hizo?, tendrá su cara?, sus ojos? Su voz?...dios…no no puedo hacerlo…tengo…..tengo qu-NO!, que estoy pensando, por kami….. esta criatura no tiene la culpa que su padre sea un maldito desgraciado…. bueno por otro lado siempre quise ser madre….tengo que salir adelante…_

_después de separarme de nat, nos dirigimos a casa en un silencio incomodo, desde el hospital no me han dirigido la palabra, intente dormir, pero en cuanto cerré los ojos, ya en mi cama, vi a reito sobre mi, y sentí todo lo que me hizo, fue tan real que al despertar, sentía el dolor en mis muñecas -que ya estaban curadas, pero aun asi, me dolían…de ahí me afirmo para ultrajarme… _

_Mientras lloraba, llego natsuki, cuando? No lo se, solo sentí que tocaba mi cabello, saque las manos de mi rostro y note que estaba preocupada, pero aun asi me daba una mirada de cariño….. Cuando natsuki me pidió que fuera su novia, y me dio un anillo, no pude sentir mayor alegría….. Pensé que aun soñaba, me dijo cosas tan lindas que no pude evitar la lagrimas… nos dimos nuestro primer beso y comprobé que todo era real, sus besos suaves, que tocaban cariñosamente los mios, con tanto amor que pensé moriría ahí mismo…_

_El beso que siguió de ese fue mas intenso, ella tomo mi cintura, y yo la acerque mas poniendo mi mano en su nuca, sentí su mano ente mi falda, y abrí los ojos impresionada, debo admitir que tenia miedo, tengo miedo,…..pero debo demostrarle que la amor, asi que empecé a desabrochar su blusa, sentí un escalofrió cuando su mano llego hasta mi muslo, y otra vez el miedo se apodero de mi, detuve mis manos y comenzaron a temblar….. Recordé lo que reito me hizo….y si es igual?, si duele igual?...bueno es natsuki, ella nunca me aria daño…pero, no quiero que duela….. antes de que cortara sus intenciones, llego mi padre….. golpeo a natsuki, y también me entere de algo absurdo, querían que me hiciera un aborto…..eso es estúpido, si bien, por un momento paso por mi cabeza, eso nunca lo aria…..como alguien, puede llegar a pensar o imaginar en atentar contra la vida de una criatura inocente, es mi hijo y no lo perderé….. natsuki me defendió incluso me había ido a avisar, eso es buena señal, eso quiere decir que me apoya, y quiere criar a mi hijo, pero no le puedo pedir demasiado, mejor veré como van las cosas, para tomar una decisión, tal vez deba comprar un departamento, tengo algunos ahorros guardador eso debe servir….desperté en la cama de natsuki ella no estaba aquí, asi que me levante y me di un baño, Sali rumo a la cocina, y ahí estaba sirviendo mi te_

**Shizuru ya te levantaste –**me sonrió, pero note unas bolsas bajo sus ojos**- buenos días **

**Si, buenos días nat…emmmm**

**Que pasa? –**me volvió a sonreír**-**

**No pasaste buena noche? –**le pregunte mirando sus ojeras

**Claro que si, como amaneciste tu?**

**Bien, pero contéstame por favor**

**No es nada-**_me dio mi te, con unas tostada-_**se me fue el tiempo, pensando en otras cosas**

**mmmmm….-**no muy convencida acepte a sentarme**-**

**hay que desayunar!-**se sentó a mi lado**-, hoy tengo que ir a la práctica, asi que no estaré en un rato-**me informó llevándose ese café que tanto le gusta a la boca**-**

**Bien-**le respondí, es ahora o nunca shizuru**-natsuki tenemos que hablar – **le dije seria y dejando mi taza en la mesa

**Claro, lamento que no sea algo mejor pero…emm no se cocinar muy bien – **_eso ya lo se, mi natsuki,_

**No es de eso que te quería hablar, todo esta delicioso**

**Dime entonces**

**Natsuki, sobre vivir aquí, no quiero ser una carga y yo…**

**Espera…..-**me corto antes que siguiera hablando y me miro con seriedad**- **

**¿ara?**

**Shizuru, antes que tomes cualquier decisión quiero que sepas lo que estoy pensando ¿bien?**

**Esta bien - **_cuando se pone seria es tan kawaiiii!... bien Shizuru, enfoca_

**Escucha, se que estás pensando en irte y comprar una casa, y criar a tu feto sola – **_ara creo que si me conoce, pero que es eso de "feto"_

**No me gusta ese término…**

**Hehehe…-**rasco su nuca**- si, claro a tu bebe-**corrigió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas**-bueno lo que decía, es que quiero que te quedes aquí, junto a mi, -**ara**-no quiero alejarme más de ti, no quiero perder el tiempo contigo, me gustaría ayudarte a criar a tu hijo, claro si tu estás de acuerdo – **_me esta diciendo que quiere formar una familia, y junto a mi, soy tan feliz! – _**oi!.. Shizuru no llores-**llevo sus manos a mis mejillas, para limpiar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, soy muy feliz**-joder, siempre la cago…emmmm…si no lo quieres así, está bien, no te estoy presionando y yo-**

**Shhh…..-**tome sus mejillas y puse mis pulgares en sus labios**- Estas segura que quieres esto?-**le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, quiero que este segura**-**

**Claro que si –**me sonrió con amor**-te quiero en mi vida, me veo formando una familia contigo y bueno… - **_ese sonrojo es tan lindo no me aguante y la bese …. - _**eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo? –**me pregunto cuando nos separamos**-**

**Pues si, -**también le sonreí**-te amo natsuki**

**Yo también**_ -terminamos de desayunar, y se fue a cambiar, lleva una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros – _**diablos**

**Que pasa?**

**Me dijeron que debía llevar corbata, pero es tan molesto-**decía con la corbata en la mano**-quien coño lleva corbata en estos días, joder! –**dijo molesta**- ya nadie usa esta porquería –**tiro la corbata negra al piso

**Ara, mi natsuki es toda una oficinista…. Fufufuf**

**Claro que no!... – **_tome la corbata y se la puse, para comenzar a hacer el nudo – _**Shizuru, que has sabido de tu practica? –**dijo mirándose al espejo mientras yo aun terminaba con su nudo**-**

**Bueno, la iba a realizar en la empresa de mi padre-**dije un poco bajo, si no encuentro practica antes de este mes, tendré que posponerlo para el otro año**-pero ahora no lo se**

**Bueno…. –**me aleje un poco para verla, algo me oculta**-**

**Natsuki?**

**Lo que pasa es que en la empresa donde estoy realizando la práctica de diseño, se necita a alguien para ayudar en el área de finanzas…..y bueno… yo les dije que tu podrías, y….-**ya estaba sonrojada otra vez**-**

**Natsuki?... Acaso me conseguiste practica? –**no pude contener la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios, dios me saque la lotería con esta chica

**Jejeje, si, además estarías más cerca de mi, y no quiero que te pase nada…y bueno…si aceptas claro. – **_ahhh, es tan linda, creo que no la merezco_

**Pues claro que acepto, todo para estar más cerca de mi natsuki- **_la bese mientras le fajaba la blusa, dentro del pantalón_

**Bien, pues vámonos –** se separó de mí y comenzó a cepillar su cabello**-**

**¿ara? **

**Si Shizuru, tienes …mmm…..-**miro su reloj de pulsera**- 20 minutos**

**Nat-su-ki –**_dije con tono amenazador….. como que veinte minutos, acaso sabía que diría que si?, pero no alcanzo en 20 minutos!_

_**Riiing…..riing…**_

**Emmm….-**se alejó con temor**- Lo siento Shizuru debo contestar – **_y antes de ir me pude escuchar claramente un "salvada por la campana" …bueno ya nada mas que hacer verdad?, corrí a alistarme, me puse una blusa color vino, una falda a la rodilla, unos zapatos altos y listo!_

**Listo… -**se dio vuelta al escuchar su voz, su cabello ahora estaba en una cola de caballo alta**-**

**Shi-shizuru…..-**me miro desde las piernas hasta el discreto escote de mi blusa….fufufufufu…..la reacción que esperaba**-**

**Ara, natsuki podría dejar de babear….fufufufu….-**me hacer que a ella**-como me veo?**

**Hermosa como siempre – a**_hhhhh…. Es tan dulce…..ya deja de suspirar… -_**bueno nos vamos? – **_tomo su saco, y las llaves_

**Espera, no piensas que nos subamos a la moto, asi ¿verdad? –**l**-**

**Pues claro….-**me dijo como si nada**-**

**mmmm…..natsuki recuerda mi estado –**no es que no confié en las capacidades de conducción de mi natsuki, pero no quiero que el bebe se salga por mi boca**-**

**bien, bien, nos iremos en el auto-**dejo la llaves de la moto y saco unas que estaban al lado de la puerta**-**

**¿Auto?**

**Si, no lo uso porque mi padre me lo regalo –**dijo indiferente…..siempre es asi cuando se refiere a el**-**

**Ookini… - **_salimos del apartamento de la mano, se siente tan bien…solo estar asi…. bajamos al estacionamiento, había un auto que estaba tapado, saco lo que lo cubría, y wuau….. no se mucho de autos, pero es espectacular_

**Bien Shizuru, este es un Aston martin vanquish, es grandioso, puede alcanzar una velocidad de 306 k/h, …. el eligió el color –**azul metálico muy lindo**-lo encuentro un tanto extravagante, pero ya sabes como es, siempre intenta comprarme**

**Y dime natsuki, cuando te lo dio? –**intente cambiar el tema, siempre que habla de su padre veo como sus ojos se oscurecen… tristeza, aunque lo intente ocultar, se que se siente triste**-**

**Cuando Salimos –**me dijo abren la puerta para entrar**-**

**Vaya, gracias**

**Bien, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde**

_Bueno nos montamos, y natsuki quería que viera a cuanto corría, pero cuando le recordé mi estado, hizo un puchero, y seguimos, llegamos a la empresa, era enorme, entramos a la recepción_

**Nagi, ella es la señorita fujino, entra al departamento de finanzas**

**Un gusto señorita –**me dijo el chico, con una sonrisa falsa, se reconocerla ya que yo la ocupaba muy a menudo**-**

**Igualmente – **_caminamos por un pasillo donde habían muchos cubículos, comenzaron a saludar, a mi natsuki muy cariñosamente, ella solo le respondía con una sonrisa, bueno a las que no se acercaban….._

**Kuga-sama, como esta?**

**Bien, gracias**

**Kuga-sama, se ve muy bien**

**Gracias, usted igual**

**Kyaaaa!... – **_bien la chica que grito fue porque natsuki, hizo una de esas sonrisas de medio lado, esas que la hacen verse tan sexi, y no me aguante mas…tome su mano, y me abrase a su brazo derecho, ella me miro sorprendida, pero después me dio una sonrisa, apretó mi mano y caminamos hasta el elevador_

**Veo que natsuki, es muy famosa –**le dije una vez en el elevador**-**

**Que va, solo las salude por que estabas junto a mi –**dijo mirado al frente**-**

**Ara, asi que querías sacarme celos**

**No, no, no, no, no-**dijo nerviosa**- era …..para que me defendieras –**dijo un poco sonrojada

**¿ara?**

**Claro, asi cualquier cosa que hicieran, tu no las dejarías**

**mmmmm…. – **_asi que le tiene miedo a las chica, ya veo, bueno, se lo dejare pasar, solo porque me está besando, dios que bien besa, sus suaves labios me hacen volar….escuche el "ting" de la puerta del ascensor, seguida de una tos fingida_

**cof, cof, señorita por favor suelte a kuga-san, -**un señor un poco rellenito, y con cabello afro me hablo**-crei que había quedado claro lo de los acosos –**ajusto sus gafas

**¿ara?...-**como es eso de los acosos?**-**

**Sakomizu-kaichou, espere… -**nat quiso hablar pero el señor la corto**-**

**Lo siento señorita, pero tendré que despedirla, y dígale a sus amigas que esto va enserio – **_mire a natsuki, y tenía una mano en su frente, el sujeto me miraba, algo divertido y preocupado_

**Hey afro ya tranquilo…-**dijo nat, saliendo del ascensor**-**

**Espera, ella no es nadie que recuerde de la empresa-**le dijo sin importarle como nat lo llamo**-**

**Ella aun no trabaja aquí –**caminamos hasta la puerta de una oficina

**Bien pero eso no le da derecho a acosar a Kuga-**me dijo un poco serio, y yo estaba ya extrañada por la situación, la verdad es que no entiendo nada"**- y como que afro…. – **_le dio un golpe en la cabeza_

**Oouch….. hey no me pegues…solo pasemos a la oficina – **_natsuki tomo mi mano, y entramos a la oficina, ahí le explico que yo era su novia, y que venía a hacer la práctica, en el departamento de finanzas, el me dio una taza de té y hablamos, sobre lo que me gustaba, mis notas, recomendaciones, etc, era como una pequeña entrevista, _

**Bien, señorita fujino, lamento el mal entendido, pero después de lo que paso-**saco sus gafas y paso sus dedos por el puente de su nariz**- tuve que poner medidas-…-**dijo poniéndose nuevamente sus gafas**- pero bienvenida a searss… -**me dijo sonriendo

**Gracias, sakomizu-san, pero me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso, con eso del acoso –**no me pudo ir sin saber que está pasando**-**

**Emm… Shizuru, no es necesario –**intento para natsuki, poniéndose de pie, pero tome su mano y la volví a sentar, no me voy sin respuestas**-**

**Claro que si **

**Shizuru…..**

**Ara, natsuki me contradice?**

**No, claro que no – **_vaya me gusta esto de ganar las peleas….fufufufu_

**Y como decía, sakomizu-san**

**Jejeje, -**se reía un tanto divertido por la situación, pero con cara de culpabilidad, supongo que es algo que metería en problemas a mi nat?**-bien, lo que paso…bueno cuando natsuki, solo llevaba unos 5 dias de trabajo, creo que las chicas se obsesionaron con ella, **

**No es para tanto –**dijo aburrida nat a mi lado**-**

**Si claro, cómo no-**dijo con sarcasmo **-gracias a mi esas chicas no te violaron en el ascensor**

**¿ara?! – **_violado?... esto no me lo conto natsuki, bueno pero paso antes de que fuera mi novia….. pero tendría que habérmelo contado igual, digo soy su novia y trabajare aquí con ella….ahora…enfoca shizuru….. quien se atrevió a tocar a mi natsuki_

**Ya afro-san, no es para tanto, solo me besaron-**dijo nat sin importancia y me gire para mirarla, lo que espanto un poco, haciendo que se parara un poco lejos de mi**-**

**Enserio?, y porque te tenían las manos atadas**

**Bueno…-**aun me miraba a los ojos supongo que tiene miedo**-**

**Natsuki? –**la llame para que me contara**-**

**Bien-…..ahhhh-**suspiro**-….. Shizuru, esto fue lo que paso… yo camine hasta el ascensor, el cual estaba lleno, antes de llegar a mi piso, todos se bajaron, menos 3 chicas, ellas me empezaron a hablar, y yo no me di cuenta cuando me amarraron las manos, después una chica se me acerco, y me beso, luego la otra y la otra, hasta que llego afro-san, solo eso – **_solo eso? Solo eso?!...malditas, como se atreven a probar los labios de mi natsuki, tengo que encontrarlas, y-_

**Si claro, pero te estaban desabrochando la blusa**

**Que?! –**mi voz sono suave pero profunda, y natsuki comenzó a sudar

**Emm, shi..shizuru….amor….tranquila….no fue nada…no paso a mayores**

**Pero otra también te saco el cinturón-**antes que terminara lo mire a los ojos y callo todo comentario

**Que?!...-**no controle mi tono de voz, y sono muy alto**- y dígame sakumizu-san…..dónde están esas chicas? –**me puse de pie y me acerque a el que rápidamente se ocultó tras de nat**-**

**Bu..bueno, fujino-san-**ambos retrocedieron**- ellas fueron despedidas…de la empresa**

**Emmm….amor que te parece si te muestro tu oficina? –**dijo nat aun temerosa y siento que ya no puedo controlar mis celos, si volvemos a pasar por el pasillo y todas esas malditas siquiera miran a nat, les daré lo que se merecen**-**

**claro amor, vamos -**_en ese momento no se qué me paso, pero me miraron con un poco de temor, natsuki tomo mi mano, y salimos de la oficina, entramos al ascensor, y mi rabia se calmó un poco cuando ella me beso_

**Shizuru, tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad?-**me dijo una vez terminado el beso**-**

**Si –**le dije como cualquier niña mimada

**Te ves tan linda cuando haces ese puchero –**beso mi frente**-**

**Ikezu – **_me beso otra vez, y me abraso_

**No te preocupes de esas cosas ¿bien?**

**Pero tengo una duda**

**Si y cual –**me miro con amor, pero tengo que saber**-**

**Recuerdas esa fiesta a la que fuimos y se armó un alboroto**

**Si**

**Donde le dista una paliza a todo mastodonte que se puso en tu camino? **

**Si?**

**Entonces….Porque tu….. que fácilmente podrías tirarle los dientes a 10 sujetos, no hizo nada contra 3 mujeres?**

**Em….**

**Natsukiii….**

**Yo no le pego a las chicas, amor-**me dijo sonrojada**-**

**A si?, bueno vas a tener que empezar a hacerlo, -**le dije seria**-no quiero que nadie más te bese**

**Jajaja….. okey – **_llegamos al departamento, y natsuki me presento, me mostraron la que seria mi oficina, no es muy grande, pero tiene una vista gradiosa….me preguntaron si podía empezar hoy mismo ya que están cortos de personal…y creo que fue lo mejor, todo son muy amables, y me trataron muy bien, olvide todo…..hasta lo sucedido con mis padres_

.

.

.

Hai, hai!

Aquí andi diciendo presente, que les pareció el cap?

Si no estoy mal, este es un poco mas lago que los anteriores, asi que espero que lo disfrutan, aquí les dejo el link para que se hagan una idea del auto de nat, este está abierto, pero como es descapotable ya se tienen que imaginar como es, este auto me gusta mucho!, y soñar que algún dia lo puedo tener, hace que trabaje duro….jajajajajajaj…..

Con algo referente al fic…..mmmmm…..bueno el acoso…..jajajaja…se que en la realidad es algo grave, pero en mi fic, es gracioso…imagínense a la shizuru sicópata, soltando esa aura violeta que atemoriza a todos….. la verdad me gusta la shiz celosa y psicópata…..jajajajajaja…

Bueno, tratare de actualizar pronto, saludos y me voy a terminar el cap, de milicia, se que dije eso antes pero no se cómo terminar el cap!

Bueeno los dejo! Comenten porfavor!

astonmartin . blob . core . windows sitefinity / Vanquish % 20 Volante / overviewfront 34 . jpg

meme: gracias por tu comentario….mira con lo del aborto, yo respeto ambas decisiones, pero no me gusta creer en la idea de que alguien puede elegir por la vida de otro, puede que para eso de las condenas a muerte está bien, porque vamos son asesinos y esas cosas, pero, un bebe que no le ha hecho nada a nadie, lo encuentro un poco cruel, se que las personas que han sufrido violaciones y esas cosas, puede ser traumaste eso de tener un hijo de su violador, pero no veo el motivo de matar al feto, fácilmente pueden esperar que nazca y darlo en adopción, no estoy diciendo que las personas que están a favor de esto están mal, pero esa es mi opinión….. Saludos y espero tu sig comentario

coky b : jajajaja…..si nat es tierna lo se….jajajaja…..felicidades a argentina!, vi el partido y estuvo un poco peleado…..estoy al final de cap de milicia pero…..*golpea la cabeza contra el escritorio*….. no encuentro como terminar el cap, quiero dejarlo con un poco de intriga, pero no se cómo …. Ahh….*suspiro* …..Bueno saludos espero que disfrutaras el cap, y espero tu sig comentario!

Karlhaestrada : emmmmm…..puedo llamarte solo Karla?...bueno, gracias por el comentario! Jajajaja…si se podría decir que snif snif *oliendo * el amor está en el aire…yay! Jajajajaja…. Digamos que estoy feliz!...lo del viejo fujino…..vamos todos sabemos que nat le puede tirar los dientes si quisiera….verdad?...XD, emmmm…mikoto, tengo dos opciones, una en la que tendrá arta participación, y la otra no tanta, asique me estoy decidiendo….gracias por el comentario, te mando un abraso grande!, muchos saludos y espero tu sig cementerio….bye!

Je yuigirl : gracias por el comentario!...jajaja…..si ahora se viene todo el drama y eso…..XD saludos!, y espero tu sig. Comentario… ;)

.94 : gracias por comentar!...jajajaja…si se merecía un golpe verdad? Lo pensé pero, dije…..vamos es el padre de shiz, asi que es un poco falta de respeto o no? Jajajaja….. asi es como reacciono nat, digamos que a mi también me gusta la personalidad de nat, por eso casi siempre escribo desde su punto de vista,….digamos que es un tanto parecida a la mia…espero que disfrutaras de este cap…..saludos y espero tu sig. Comentario! Bye!

.9 : gracias por el comentario!...jejejeje…*rascando la cabeza avergonzada* gracias por lo de "eres la mejor" …. Ahora sabes un poco lo que piensa shiz, con todo el asunto de feto, sus padres son una mierda, la verdad….prefieren no su apellido en ves a que shizuru…. Lo bueno que shiz tiene a nat….para que la apoye verdad?... también e envió un abraso, y muchos saludos!...espero tu sig comentario!

Dragonsdogma : vale por comentar!... jajajaja…..se ahora se viene un poco de drama en este fic…. Lo de mi novia…..emmmm…no quiero contar nada aun, pero vas por buen camino, acaso tiene una especia de poder telepático o algo asi?...jajajajajaja…na broma…..jajajaa…cuando sea seguro, lo comentare por aquí, saludos! Espero tu sg, comentario! Bye!... PD: uff Colombia perdió también Y_Y …

Virshy : bueno, primero gracias por el comentario!...la verdad, me inspire en el discurso de nat jajajaja…..además nat tiene esa personalidad fría, pero la verdad es que es muy cariñosa, se parece mucho a mi, por eso casi siempre escribo desde su punto de vista, su personalidad se paree a la mia…jeje…. Pronto te darás cuenta como se hace esto de la convivencia…..felicidades argentina, vi el último partido….jajajajaja…supongo que la presidenta está a expectante…jajajajaja…espero que disfrutaras del cap! Espero tu sig comentario…..saludos!


	8. primera semana

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Hola, hola, mis queridos lectores….como se encuentras?...espero que muy bien!...los dejo un corto cap (como los anteriores), y disfrútenlo!...intentare actualizar pronto!...gracias por sus comentarios! **_

_**Solo llevo 7 cap, y ya lleva 44 comentario! Estoy muy feliz!...le mando muchos abrazos y buenas vibras a tooooodos!...disfruten el cap!**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

Capítulo 8

Primera semana

_(nat)_

_Ha pasado algunas semanas desde que Shizuru está viviendo conmigo, las noches son un poco bruscas y la verdad es que no duermo mucho….aun recuerdo la primera noche que paso a mi lado en la cama_

_estaba durmiendo mirando a la ventana, cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda, me senté y mire como shizuru se movía a todos lados…..gritando y pateando….intente calmarla pero gritaba cosas como "déjame en paz", "no me hagas daño" "por favor detente"…..y otras mas… la abrase sin importarme los golpes que llegan a mi cara y estomago…le susurre que estuviera tranquila que era yo quien estaba con ella ahí, y eso logro tranquilizarla…una lagrimas salieron de mis ojos… la maldita impotencia de no poder hacer más por ella….la rabia por el bastardo de kasaki…..culpa por no llegar a tiempo y dejarla sola…todas esas emociones no me dejan en paz ningún momento de mi vida….todas las noches la abraso y hasta ahora sus pesadillas no han vuelto, eso es un alivio….. pero yo no puedo dormir, prefiero cuidar su sueño….._

_desde hace una semana que está trabajando en searss para sacar su práctica, recuerdo que cuando la lleve, afro-san la confundió con una de mis acosadoras…jajajaja….bueno la verdad es que al parecer la mayoría de las chicas de la empresa, se obsesionaron conmigo, porque? No tengo ni idea…no soy la gran cosa…..le conto la vez, cuando tres chicas me acorralaron en el ascensor, y comenzaron a besarme, la verdad yo las deje, respondiendo a sus besos, pero era incapaz de soltarme sin hacerles daño, no puedo dañar a una chica, por más que lo intente no puedo, y tampoco puedo romperles el corazón, eso es un crimen, nunca hay que hacer llorar a una chica, nadie merece las lágrimas de una doncella….. pero bueno volviendo al punto….de no ser por afro-san, seguramente se hubieran comido el plato Kuga con todo y ropa….jajaja…en ese momento vi que shizuru desprendía un aura violeta y negra, me asusto mucho, su voz aunque seguía siendo calmada tenía un tono espeluznante…..y que bueno que solo le conto eso, ya que una vez, no alcanzo a llegar y termine teniendo sexo con una chica en el baño de la empresa…pero no fue mi culpa, la chica me dio un tipo de droga, que no me podía controlar y ocurrió, claro que después le conté a afro-san y la despidió….pero me dejo saber que estaba conforme y satisfecha… me aleje de ella roja hasta las orejas, porque vamos, quien no lo aria con semejante confesión?... pero fuera de eso, no ha habido problema…. durante los primeros días de la semana, intente hacer el amor con mi castaña pero al parecer aun esta, nerviosa con lo que paso, pero no importa…..yo la esperare hasta que esté lista…. aunque eso no quiere decir que no la desee, y que me sea difícil controlarme cuando estoy con ella, pero no la quiero presionar, no hasta que esté preparada, y ella lo desee igual….intente acomodar mi horario…..eso de pasar dos carreras no es nada fácil, joder….. en la mañana como a las 5am me levanto, para salir a las 6, me voy en moto para dejarle el auto a mi Shizuru, ya que ella entra a las 10, yo estoy hasta las 4 en searss, y entro a las 5:30 en la otra empresa, de esta última salgo a las 11 de la noche, y los fines de semanas estoy trabajando en el taller…..por suerte conseguí mas mecánicos, así que el trabajo es solo en las mañanas, y tengo las tardes para pasarlas con mi novia…ella, está mas hermosa cada dia, tiene una pequeña barriga, que casi no se nota, ya que es muy delgada, nadie se daría cuenta que está embarazada, sus senos también han crecido, y wuau…. Si que se ve bien, pero fuera de eso, esta más radiante, no se qué sea, pero tiene un brillo en sus ojos que me enamora cada dia….. hoy es sábado, y tengo libre en el talle, acompañare a shizuru a comprar ropa, ya que todas las mañanas pelea con sus trajes formales, dice que le aprietan y que hacen que se vea gorda…..jajajaja….. Pueden creerlo, gorda…..jajaja… pero si esta bellísima…. _

_Estaba durmiendo tan bien, cuando me besaron para despertar, y quien no despertaría con eso….._

**mmmmm….shizuru…..**

**ara, mi natsuki se ve tan linda cuando duerme **

**mmmmm…oi espera ya estas levantada? –**_la mire que estaba sentada al borde de la cama_**-**

**Si**

**Qué hora es**

**Son las 10**

**Oi!... Shizuru no me despertaste crei haber puesto el despertador a las 7, rayos – **_me senté en el borde de la cama para levantarme, se supone que este día hay que aprovecharlo con ella, mire a Shizuru y se me veía molesta – _**shi..Shizuru? – **_se sentó en mis piernas, si en mis piernas_

**Natsuki, ikezu**

**¿Porque?... ¿Qué hice?**

**No deja que la mime**

**Pero shizu…..**

**Shhhh…. Vuelve a la cama, mientras traigo el desayuno**

**Per….**

**Ara, natsuki quiere desobedecer a su novia que está embarazada**

**Emm.. no**

**Bien asi me gusta – **_quien podría decirle que no con esos argumentos, verdad?, asi que ella se fue y me acosté, en ese mismo momento me llego un correo al celular asi que abrí mi laptop, era un correo para recordarme que tenía que entregar el diseño de la nueva motocicleta para…. el lunes…joder… frote mis ojos con ambas manos….._

**Ara, natsuki me desobedece**

**Que?, no….. pero si me acosté**

**Natsuki, no quiero que agás nada relacionado con el trabajo hoy, ¿bien?-**_me miro_**- si natsuki no me ase caso, estará en serios problemas – **_terror, eso si lo que siento, es extraño, nunca lo había sentido así, no cuando voy a 200k/h en mi motocicleta, no cuando les di una paliza a unos 10 motoqueros por tocar mi bebe, no lo sentí incluso cuando mai amenazo con quitarme mi mayonesa por una semana, ahí sentí miedo…pero ….. Ahora estoy con terror, de una mujer embarazada, que tiene una sonrisa encantadora, y me habla con dulzura, que mierda me pasa, siento una gota fría de sudor que se desliza por mi frente, puso la bandeja en la mesa de al lado de la cama, y se sentó en el borde junto a mi, cerro la laptop y me miro - __**¿entendido?**_

_**s-si…**_

_**Bien,**_** natsuki di haaa….**

**Haaa…-**_metió un pedazo de pescado en mi boca_** esto esta delicioso**

**Ookini natsuki – **_me beso, esos labios son tan deliciosos, terminamos de desayunar, y shizuru me miraba intensamente… no tenía nada raro, verdad?... usaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, y unos bóxer que es lo que uso para dormir, de un momento a otro me beso y otra vez…. y otra …. sus besos se ponían mas intensos, nuestras lenguas salieron para dar paso a una danza entre ella…se sentía tan bien, pero espera… no quiero hacerlo si no está segura, mejor le doy tiempo para pensarlo mejor_

**Bien, shizuru gracias por el desayuno, me voy a bañar para que salgamos, ¿bien?**

**Natsuki ikesu – **_me hizo un puchero, diablos con eso me derrite….. pero no quiero hacer algo que después se arrepienta….. asi que al baño a bajar la calentura…. me di una ducha de agua fría, me puse unos vaqueros, y una blusa blanca con mis converse negras….me encontré con ella que se ve hermosa, lleva unos pantalones holgados con zapatos cómodos y la blusa violeta maternal que le regalo mai, , aún recuerdo cuando le contamos…jajajaja….._

_**Estábamos sentadas tomado un helado en la sala, cuando tocaron la puerta, yo fui a abrir_

_**Hola mai**_

_**Natsuki, porque no me has llamado?**__- entro y dejo unas bolsas en la mesa –__**ha, tienes visitas**_

_**Ara, hola mai-san –**__shizuru se acercó a saludar__**-**_

_**Ella no es una visita, ahora vive aquí**_

_**Are?**_

_**Sip, ahora vivo con mi natsuki –**__me beso suave en los labios, cualquiera podría interpretarlo como una muestra de cariño…..pero yo sé que esa es shiz marcando territorio__**-**_

_**Amm….bueno…..mejor vengo otro dia**_

_**Ara, porque?**_

_**Si porque?, siéntate te serviré un poco de helado –**__mai y shizuru fueron a los sillones, mientras le servía helado, y las escuchaba hablar__**-**_

_**No quiero sonar grosera mai-san, pero a que has venido?**_

_**Ha, si, le traje la despensa a nat**_

_**Ara, ara, es verdad olvide comprarla la semana pasada**_

_**Si, así que me pidió que la llenara**_

_**Ara, ookini mai-san**_

_**Shizuru se enoja si no hay algo para preparar comida-**__me uní a ellas con el helado de mai__**- gracias mai**_

_**No hay problema**_

_**Emmm…..bueno, natsuki tiene algo que contarte –**__dijo shizuru y tomo mi mano__**-**_

_**Q-que? Pensé que le contarías tu –**__la mire__**-**_

_**Ara, pero es tu amiga**_

_**Pero esto también te comprende a ti**_

_**Emmm…..ya me estoy asustando…..que es eso que me quieren decir?**_

_**Bu-bueno….lo que pasa es que…..-**__deje la fase en el aire mientras miraba el techo, quería buscar las palabras correctas__**-**_

_**Que natsuki? ….Te metieron a la cárcel otra vez?**_

_**Ara!**_

_**Qué?! No, no es eso! –**__Aclare antes que shizuru comenzara con sus preguntas__**-**_

_**Entonces…..acaso chocaste a otra abuelita**_

_**Ara, que otras cosas no se?**_

_**Nada, y no!, además eso no fue mi culpa….esas ancianas se tiraron prácticamente a la calle**_

_**Entonces que!**_

_**Vamos a tener un bebe! –**__grite y cerré los ojos_

_Silencio…abril los ojos y shizuru me miraba divertida, y mai bueno….ella creo que me miraba a mi…..o a la pared tras de mi__**-**_

_**Mai?**_

…

_**Mai? Me escuchas?**_

…_**.**_

_**Ara, creo que no lo tomo muy bien**_

_**Mai!**_

_**Ha….si, lo siento, creo que escuche mal…..que me dijiste?**_

_**Ara, mai-san escucho bien….vamos a tener un bebe**_

_**Pe-pero cómo? –**__dejo el helado y se puso de pie__**- aun no terminan sus carreras, es muy pronto –**__si, mai dejando salir su lado maternal__**- aún son muy jóvenes!...tienen que adecuar una pieza para el o ella, no podrás trabajar tanto-**__me dijo cuándo me pare a su lado__**- no puedes dejar a shizuru-san sola mucho tiempo –**__caminaba de un lado a otro__**- dios no puedo creerlo!, porque no te cuidaste natsuki, acaso no te enseñaron que hay algo llamado condón?**_

_**Mai –**__no podía evitar la risa que salía de mi__**-**_

_**No te rías, ahora te aras responsable de….-**__parece que se acaba de dar cuenta…jajajajja__**-espera un momento –**__se paró frente a mi__**- como que tendrán un bebe….-**__su mirada paso de mis ojos a mi entrepierna__**- desde que nos conocimos nunca te he visto completamente desnuda –**__se acercó a mi, y yo me aleje__**- algo que quieras decirme? –**__muy cerca de mi__**-**_

_**No es lo que piensa**_

_**Tengo que comprobarlo –**__comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón__**-**_

_**Ara**_

_**Espera mai!, no es eso-**__la intente detener pero tenía unas manos rápidas__**-**_

_**Tengo que estar segura de eso –**__término con mi cinturón y comenzó con mi pantalón__**-**_

_**Mai! Ya basta! –**__afirmé sus manos, pero ya era tarde, mi pantalón callo producto de la gravedad__**-**_

_**Ara, ara, aunque me guste ver a mi nat en poco ropa –**__se acercó y subió mis pantalones__**- no me gusta que la desnude otra chica**_

_**Lo-lo siento –**__mai retrocedió ante la mirada de shiz, se los digo esta chica da miedo!__**- pero me podrían explicar –**__suspiro y se sentó__**-**_

_**Si me dejas –**__me sete junto a shiz_

_Y eso fue lo que paso, shizuru le conto que el padre del feto, digo el bebe, era reito, pero que solo de sangre ya que yo me are cargo de ellos, nos felicitó, pasamos una tarde agradable con ella y después nos dejo__**…..**_

_Pero volviendo donde me quede…..mmm…..a si!, salimos en el auto rumbo al centro comercial, caminamos por horas!...no les miento fueron horas!... en busca de ropa para ella, llevamos al menos unas 20 tiendas recorridas, y aún falta mas_

**Me duelen los pies**

**Ara, pensé que la embarazada era yo –**_me dijo divertida_**-**

**Pero aun así duelen**

**creí que natsuki estaba en forma**

**Claro que si!-**_me sonroje un poco_**-**

**Entonces porque se queja**

**Shizuru, llevamos horas, caminando**

**Es que aún no encuentro lo que necesito-**_hizo un puchero_**-**

**Bien – **_no me resisto a sus pucheros…..pero aun no encuentra lo que necesita?, pero si llevo unas 20 bolsas…..haaa…..bueno, solo queda esperar_

**Hola les puedo ayudar**

**Si gracias, quería ver la blusa que está afuera, la maternal**

**Claro,– **_bien esa era la vendedora, tengo que admitir que es linda pero, nunca como mi Shizuru, aunque tiene un buen trasero…..pero que estoy pensando!….maldita abstinencia!_** -enseguida se la traigo**

**Ookini**

**Ouch…..-**_me golpeo la nuca_**-shizuru…..porque me pegas**

**Ara, solo era para que natsuki dejara de babear por la vendedora**

**De que hablas?**

**Natsuki te vi, no me mientas,**

**Solo miraba sus pantalones, tu sabes que no hay nadie más que tu, no miraría a nadie excepto a ti….**

**mmmm….**

**Claro que si….-**_vamos kuga no la cages ahora_**- Shizuru?**

**¿que?**

**Te amo – **_bien, me creyó, debo tener más cuidado, como es eso de andar mirando a las otras chicas, que diablos me pasa_

**Aquí estas, creo que esta es su talla**

**Ookini, donde están los probadores?**

**Aquí**

**Bien, amor espérame, salgo enseguida**

**C-claro, amor – **_emmmm… me dijo amor, y me beso, eso claramente es marcar territorio …. como les decía!_

**es…es su novia? – **_rayos, la cara triste de esta chica es única, pero porque se pone triste si apenas y me conoce_

**emm…. Si **

**ya veo, pero-**_se acercó un poco_**- no te gustaría divertirte un rato?**

**Pues claro, solo he visto tiendas de ropa, se que hay una tienda de videojuegos, cerca de aquí, sabes dónde queda – **_jajajajaja…bien, se que tienen que estar pensando, Kuga que idiota eres, pero no quiero sexo con esta chica yo solo quiero a mi Shizuru_

**no me refiero a eso, digo, que nos divirtamos, las dos-**_se acercó un poco_**-**

**Escucha, lo lamento, pero tengo novia, y estamos esperando un bebe, yo la amo y no la traicionaría jamás - **_si yo amo a Shizuru_

**pero…..**

**Amor…..-**salvada, no me gusta hablarle así a las chicas, pero shizuru me dejo en claro que no coqueteara**-**

**si aquí estoy**

**Necesito ayuda**

**voy.. – **_Shizuru me llama desde dentro del probador, me acerque lo más que pude claro sin abrir la puerta, pero ella me jalo dentro – _**shi-shizuru, q-que….es lo…que pasa…. – **_no puedo controlar mis palabras, vamos esta solo con el brazier, debo mirar hacia arriba_

**ara, natsuki ¿Por qué no me miras?**

**Po-porque….estas medio desnuda…..**

**A natsuki no le parezco, atractiva….*snif*… es porque estoy gorda verdad – **_rayos, buen trabajo Kuga, la hiciste llorar_

**oi, shizuru, claro que eres atractiva, no estas gorda, muy bella – **_bueno, que me sonría es buena señal, la bese, para que supiera que hablo enserio – _**yo te amor Shizuru, siempre recuerda eso, por favor – **_me abraso…..pero no puedo más, sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Shizuru con mis manos, es una tortura, tengo que parar esto o si no…_

**Todo, bien allá adentro – **_gracias a dios, y la desconocida empleada_

**si, pero es muy grande, creo que necesito una talla más pequeña por favor**

**Claro se la traigo enseguida – **_la chica se fue, y Shizuru me volvió a besar_

**es-espera Shizuru**

**ara, ¿porque? estamos solas – **_no me dejaba hablar solo me besaba, está bien si ella lo quiere, que así sea, tome su cintura y la atraje a mi, me solté de su beso y baje hasta su cuello, en respuesta ella soltaba leves gemidos, eso solo hace que me encienda mas, la apoye en la pared, y puse mi rodilla entre sus piernas, y comencé un lento vaivén puso sus brazos en mi cuello, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, y me dio mas espacio para saborear esa blanca piel… mi otra mano subió por su espalda hasta el broche molesto, que no me permitía deleitarme con los hermosos pechos de mi castaña, Shizuru escondió su cara en mi cuello, su respiración era entrecortada, aumente un poco la velocidad, Shizuru ya gemía muy fuerte… logre desabrochar el estúpido broche y….._

**tock-tock**

**Aquí está la blusa, señorita – **_mire a Shizuru tenía un hermoso rubor en las mejilla, y respiraba muy rápido, rayo esta chica es bellísima, la bese en la frente y me separe de ella _

**Gracias– **_recibí la blusa y se la pase a Shizuru, me hizo un puchero, y se la puso, me arregle el cabello y Sali….. la chica me mira un poco extrañada seguramente creyó que no saldría, o saldría despeinada y roja, pero no….¿verdad?...naaa…. un poco después salió Shizuru con la blusa puesta, era un damasco muy claro, se veo magnifica_

**y como me veo?**

**Pues bella, no hay otra forma – **_me dio un breve beso y entro_

**Me la llevo! – **_grito desde dentro y me paso la blusa_

**Bien, ya escucho la llevemos, - **_Shizuru salió, y pese a los reclamos de ella, yo pague la blusa, fuimos al patio de comida por unas hamburguesas_

**Shizuru estas bien?, no has dicho nada, desde que salimos de la tienda **

**No es nada….**

**Estas seg…..**

**Ring!...ringh…**

**Espérame un momento**

**Diga**

**Natsuki**

**Que pasa mai**

**Como que, ¿que pasa?**

**Si, si lo siento, ya esta todo listo?**

**No aun no, pero tengo una mala noticia**

**¿y cual?**

**No la pudimos armar, por mas que lo intentamos, no hay forma**

**Bien, bien, no hay problemas, y con lo demás**

**Casi todo dame 2 horas,**

**Bien, nos vemos**

**Okey, bye, bye**

**Adiós**

**Y quién era?**

**Era mai, **

**Y que quería**

**Lo de siempre, solo fastidiar un rato**

**mmmm….**

**Que tal si vamos al parque**

**¿ara?, estas segura, no te gusta mucho el parque**

**Pero si me gusta caminar junto a ti de la mano –**_ por kami su sonrisa es tan hermosa…_

.

.-

Guau….. que será lo que están tramando…..ajajajaj….nat es tan tierna!...jajaja

Espero que disfrutaran el cap!, alcance a terminarlo …. Yay!, ahora me voy a matricidio….jejeje…..bye!

Agradecimientos!

Coky b : hola! Gracias por el comentario…que bueno que te gustara la historia….y si shizuru celosa es sexi *babeando el teclado*…..cof cof….perdón…jejeje….espero tu sig. Comentario saludos!

Kiki. Cai. 94 : hai, hai, entonces mikoto tendrá una parte importante…jejeje…..gracias por comentar!...y por el apoyo! Saludos! Espero tu sig. comentario! Un abraso!

m: jejje….bueno me declaro culpable de que nat llamara asi al bebe…..ese término lo ocupo yo….. y mi novia siempre me regaña porque dice suena muy frio llamarlo asi…..pero desde mi punto de vista ese es el término correcto…..asi que por eso lo puse…. :P …. No es que no lo quiera ni nada de eso…..es solo un término….saludos espero tu sg comentario….bye!

viola fujino shizuru : jejeje…..gracias por comentar, aquí está la continuación!... disfrútala si? :D … saludos!... te mando un beso y un abraso mi fan número 1 ;)

dragonsdogma : jajajaja…..matrimonio?...jajajaja…mmmm….que tome lo de tu mejor amiga, pero ella no sabe que se está perdiendo a una maravillosa persona… ;) ….. Arriba el ánimo! Te mando muchos abrazos, y no te preocupes ya llegara la persona indicada ;) ….

Shizsuki kuga fujino : jejejje…primero gracias por comentar!... como lo dije antes…shiz celosa es sexi. …. *vuelve a babear el teclado*…..jejeje…sorry….. qué bueno que te gustara el fic…y si se viene el drama!...jajajaja…..alcance a actualizar los fic….ahora me voy por matricidio….. ;) … saludos te mando un abraso! Bye!

Carmenrosa . Aguilar. 9 : jajaja….bueno no te preocupes, con tal que leas el cap y te guste yo soy feliz :D ….. jajajajaja….gracias por le entusiasmo, me inspira saber que tengo su apoyo ….. O/O ….. en los cap que siguen veras como se dan las cosas en la empresa ;) ….. lo de los padres de shizuru se vienen pronto! Es sorpresa asi que no te puedo contar mucho jejejej….. Perdón si me demore un poco en subirlo, pero estaba pega con millicia :P …. Te envió un abraso! Saludos! Bye! …. PD: no te preocupes por la ortografía ;)

Natalia : hola, hola mi fabulosa y divertida fan num 1 …jajajajja….gracias por el comentario :D …. Si, si lo del acos es gracioso en nat jajajajaja… y no te preocupes que se viene más de eso … mujajaja *risa malvada* ….jajajaja….. no te preocupes ahora estas presente no?...jajajaja…y eso del acoso si cuando lo vives es muy…..tome… más aun si tu chica está a tu lado *sudando con el recuerdo* …. Jejejjeje…. Gracias por los halagos! No soy tan increíble, solo dejo volar mi imaginación!... jajaj pero gracias de todos modos…espero disfrutaras del cap! Y estaré esperando tu sig comentario! Un abraso!

Andreina : jajajajaja…. Dale las gracias a tu hermana por recomendar mi fic! …. Jajajajjaa…..que bueno que te gustara!... me gusta poner a shiz celosa…jajajaja…pero no falta mucho para ver a nat también ;) ….. .. Espero disfrutara el cap! Te mando un abraso! Saludos y espero tu sig comentario! Bye!

Liz : si bueno…..la violación de shiz era parte de la trama, y aunque llore al escribirlo, no pude hacerlo al final, asi que lo hice un poco resumido…..si te digo la verdad…..me senté durante 5 horas frente a mi pc, intentando escribir como el maldito de kansaki violaba a shiz, pero nop, nada salió, asi que lo deje como un recuerdo…gracias por el comentario, espero el siguiente, y que disfrutaras el cap….saludos! bye!

Hai! Andi fuera!


	9. confusiones

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Etto…hola? *se acerca con miedo*….. Lamento haber demorado tanto, de verdad! No me maten!**_

_**Les dejo un cap, cortito como todos los otros, pero esperen! *se esconde* intentare subir el próximo muy pronto vale?...bueno los dejo**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

_ Cap 9 confusiones_

_(_**shiz**_)_

_Hoy desperté temprano y como buena pareja, me levante para hacer el desayuno a mi natsuki, ella sigue durmiendo, anoche vi como puso el despertador a las 7 y cuando se durmió lo apague…. vamos, es su día libre, quien se levantaría a esa hora, además he notado que se ve muy cansada, tiene ojeras, se levanta temprano y se acuesta tarde…..parece que no duerme muy bien tampoco…y eso no le hace bien, pero siempre intenta ponerme una sonrisa, me encanta eso de ella, después de obligarla a seguir en la cama, fui por el desayudo, al volver vi como frotaba sus ojos frente a la computadora, como odio que la presionen!..., prácticamente se la quite para desayunar…. cuando terminamos, me quede mirándola, por un momento, no lo pude evitar, se ve tan sexi, con el cabello alborotado, esa playera sin mangas, que me muestras esos brazos tan bien formados, su escote que me llama…. no me aguante más y me fui encima de ella, nos besamos, tan apasionadamente que sentí el calor aumentar, pero cuando iba a empezar lo bueno…..ella se fue, me dejo con las ganas….. ahí en la cama!...tal vez es su venganza?, desde que me vine a vivir con ella, intento que tuviéramos sexo, pero tenía miedo aun….con todo lo que paso, me aterraba no podía evitarlo….. Después de un tiempo, ya no insistió más, y cuando yo intento algún movimiento hace eso, se va, o cambia el tema…..ash…..ya no sé si poder aguantar mas….._

_._

_._

_._

**Penitenciaría estatal de fukka**

Los presos estaban en sus celdas gritando y tirando cosas,…lo que siempre hacían cuando alguien nuevo llegaba

**Tenemos una princesita –**dijo uno de ellos**-**

**Aquí no te ira bien niño bonito –**dijo otro cuando paso seca de su celda

**-**antes de llegar a la suya hablo**-Por favor no me deje aquí-**dijo desesperado**- te daré lo que quieras**

**Las cosas funcionan diferente aquí –le **saco las esposas**- te veré en la enfermería**

**He? –**pregunto asustado**-espere! –**le dijo al guardia pero este no lo escucho**-carajo**

**Que hiciste muchacho? –**escucho a su espalda y se volvió rápidamente**-porque estás aquí?**

**Falsas acusaciones –**le respondió mientras el tipo se ponía de pie, era muy grande y musculoso

**Todos estamos aquí por eso –**le dijo divertido acercándose mas, era mucho más grande que el**-de que son esas falsas acusaciones?**

…**m-me acusan de falsificar cheques -**mintió**-y a ti?**

**Dicen que mate a un chico….. pero ya sabes….-**sonrió**-falsas acusaciones**

**Claro-**sonrió nervioso**-**

**Relájate chico… cómo te llamas**

**Kansaki reito**

**Mucho gusto, soy jonny**

**Igual jonny-san –**tomo la mano que le ofrecía**-**

**Jajajaja….si, sigues con esos modales te despedazaran aquí –**se dio vuelta y camino nuevamente a la cama**-ten cuidado –**se acostó en la de abajo, dejando al chico con su corazón corriendo a mil por hora, estaba en el infierno, y aun no conocía al diablo**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shiz)**

_Después de eso nos fuimos al centro comercial, recorrimos tienda tras tienda, quería buscar una blusa lo bastante sexy para dejar a mi natsuki con la boca abierta, pero no la encontramos, y tomando en cuenta los reclamos de mi novia, entre a la que iba a ser la última tienda….pero paso algo que hizo, hervir la sangre, desde que ente vi que la vendedora le puso el ojos a mi nat…. y para más remate, MI NATSUKI, le miro el trasero lo vi claramente!..., aunque lo negó…. Y yo no queriendo pelear mejor lo deje pasar, cuando la vendedora regreso, me entrego la blusa y entre al probador, cerré la puerta, mientras me la probaba recargue el oído para escuchar, lo que hablaban…_

_Haaa!... Y esa perra, se le ofreció a mi natsuki, quería golpearla…. Patearla y dejarle en claro que ella es MIA solo mia….. Pero bueno…. paso algo que nunca me imaginé, natsuki le dijo que no, le dijo que no a esa chica, que tengo que admitir es hermosa, y le dijo que me amaba, y nunca me traicionaría….awww…..esa tan linda….._

_no me aguante mas y la llame, cuando entro al vestidor no me miraba, y creo que estaba nerviosa, le pregunte que si estaba gorda, y me dijo que estaba mas bella, no les digo que es maravillosa, no me aguante y la bese, una y otra vez, ahora no se arrancaría… no tenía donde, aunque al principio puso un poco de resistencia, después se dejó llevar…..bueno más bien tomo el control, comenzó a besar mi cuello haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos, puso una de sus piernas entre las mías y se empezó a mover, sentía que una corriente eléctrica recorría por mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, solté un gemido mas fuerte, ella desabrocho mi brasier, y aumento la velocidad de su movimiento, pero antes de que pasáramos a mas…..ash!...la estúpida vendedora nos interrumpió, rayos!...…..en fin…..salió ella primero, me tome mi tiempo para arreglarme el cabello, ponerme la blusa, y le seguí, pregunte como me queda, y agradecí con un beso a mi natsuki cuando me dijo hermosa_

**Bueno cuando es? –**pregunte sacando mi tarjeta

**oi, yo pago –**nat se adelanto

**no claro que no, yo pagare mi ropa-**fruncí un poco el ceño, no soy una mantenida

**Shizuru por favor –**_dijo llamándome_**-**

**ara, no me aras cambiar de opinión –**me acerque con la tarjeta en mi mano**-**

**oi! Ese es un nuevo juego de te? **–grito y no pude evitar darme vuelta y mirar…..pero

**ara?, no hay nada –**la mire y me di cuenta que ya tenía la bolsa en las manos**-natuski!-**la reprendí

**si? –**Pregunto inocente**-**

**No puedo creer que me engañaras! –**me cruce de brazos y me di la vuelta, ella me abraso rápidamente

**Solo quería hacerte un regalo –**dijo en un puchero, y no tuve más remedio que aceptar**-**

**ahh….-**suspire**-bien –**me di vuelta y la mire**-ookini –**bese su labios ante la mirada de la vendedora, que no nos quitaba la mirada de encima

**Vamos? –**tomo las bolsas con una y la otra mi mano….. Comenzamos a caminar_, mire por última vez a la vendedora que tenía cara de decepción, y no pude dejar salir una pequeña risa…._

_Después caminamos hasta el patio de comida, no hable en todo el camino, estaba pensando que esa noche aria mía a natsuki, ya no necesito más tiempo, no quiero que me rechacé más, no quiero que mire a otras chica, solo a mi,….cuando natsuki volvió con la comida me hablo_

_**Shizuru estas bien?, no has dicho nada, desde que salimos de la tienda**_

_**No es nada – **__si prepárate esta noche no te escapas_

_**Estas, seg…..**_

_**Ring!...ringh… . **__ha! __Estúpido celular, estoy comenzando a odiarlo_

_**Espérame un momento…-**_me dijo-_**..Diga….Que pasa mai…**__-útilmente está cada vez mas cerca de Tokiha-__**…..Si, si lo siento, ya está todo listo?...¿y cuál?...Bien, bien, no hay problemas, y con lo demás….Bien, nos vemos…..Adiós**_

_**Y quién era?**_

_**Era mai, **_

_**Y que quería**_

_**Lo de siempre, solo fastidiar un rato**_

_**mmmm…. – **__no me lo creo, como que fastidiar, si ella le pidió disculpas, esto es raro, será que acaso, mi natsuki me engaña con mai?...no, no, eso es imposible…_

_**Qué tal si vamos al parque**_

_**¿ara?, estas segura, no te gusta mucho el parque**_

_**Pero, si me gusta caminar junto a ti de la mano –**__como creer que me engaña?, si me dice esas cosas, ya Shizuru deja de pensar estupideces_

**Ara, natsuki cree que sería bueno comer esto que tiene tanta grasa? – **_le dije mostrando la hamburguesa que estaba en la mesa_

**Buen, es mejor a las ensaladas que comes**

**Natsuki – **_acaso insulta mi comida?_

**Lo siento, no quise que sonara algo malo, solo digo que deberías empezar a comer cosas que te llenen mas, recuerda que tienes que comer también por el feto – **_ara, así que se preocupa por mi….es tan linda…espera…acaso dijo feto otra vez_

**Natsuki…. Que te dije acerca de ese término**

**o-oi…si lo olvide…..lo siento**

_bien accedí a comer la comida chatarra de natsuki, después de todo ella tiene razón, puede que eso sea lo que me hace que me sienta un poco débil….bueno volviendo a lo que les decía, nos fuimos hasta el auto y partimos hasta un parque no muy lejano del centro comercial, estuvimos ahí unas horas comiendo helado y platicando un largo rato, paseamos de la mano, igual que lo hacían las parejas que se encontraban ahi, se sentía tan bien, mire a los niños y comencé a preguntarme si mi bebe seria niño o niña…_

_**Amor?**_

_**Si? –**__me dijo sonrojada supongo que por como la llame__**-**_

_**Que crees que sea? –**__Pregunte tocando mi vientre__**-**_

_**mmmm….creó que será niño! –**__Dijo feliz y se agacho para poner su oreja en mi vientre__**-**_

_**Ara, estas segura? Yo creo que será una niña**_

_**La verdad…..–**__se puso de pie y tomo mis manos__**- no me importa que sea –**__beso el dorso de mis manos__**-solo quiero que este sano –**__dijo con tanto cariño que no aguante mas y me puse a llorar__**- o-oi, shizuru dije algo malo? –**__pregunto asustada__**-**_

_**No mi natsuki, no dijiste nada malo –**__bese sus labios tiernamente__**- eres muy tierna –**__se sonrojo… su celular sonó y no me dejar ver quien era, respondió y lo volvió a guardar…..dejándome con una duda__**-**_

_después de un rato volvimos al departamento y aun sentía algo raro…. mientras íbamos subiendo el ascensor, natsuki mando un texto, fue tan rápido que no alcance a leer, y me volvió esa incertidumbre, mai…. y si ellas…..y si ellas tienen sexo… por eso natsuki ya no me presiona para hacerlo, ya tiene a alguien que la satisface, no, no puede ser, pero si es asi, eso sería toda mi culpa…yo tenía que demostrarle que la amaba, para que no buscara a otra chica…..yo…yo_

**Shizuru? ¿Estás bien amor?**

**Cuando ibas a decírmelo –**lo mejor es hacer que lo diga**-**

**Decirte que?**

**No te agás, ya lo se todo**

**Bueno, creí que te agradaría la idea – **_asi que es verdad, como podría agradarme la idea de que tengas sexo con otra…natsuki!_

**¿Qué me agradaría? Como podría agradarme?!**

**Bueno, es un lindo gesto, por parte de mai – **_y se atreve a mencionarla, en eso justo se abren las puertas del ascensor_

**¿Lindo gesto? ¿Lindo gesto?!**

**Claro, pero no fue solo ella, también esta nao, chie, aoi, y creo que Haruka, obviamente con Yukino**

**Ha-haruka? ¿y yukino? Las 2 – **_me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, y con todas esas chicas?... y lo dice como si nada….. y estuvo con Haruka, ella es mi mejor amiga!_

**Amor ¿Por qué lloras?**

**Porque lloro?¿porque lloro?!... me acabas de decir, que te acostaste con todas esa chicas**

**QUE?! –**abrió mucho los ojos**-**

**Eso!, hasta con Haruka**

**Claro que no!...-**hizo una mueca de asco**-**

**Si claro, ahora lo niegas!**

**Haber Shizuru, de que hablas?!**

**Pues de…- **_abrí la puerta del departamento, y los vi_

**Sorpresa!... – **_todos gritaron… estaban ahí….. Era una fiesta para mi_

.

.

.

.hola otra vez!  
**jajajajajaja…..creó que shizuru esta confundida…..jajajajajajaja…**

**-la reaparición de reito!...no se preocupen, pagara por lo que le hizo a shiz jajajajaja*risa malvada*…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coky b:..etto gracias por comentar!. *Mira desde abajo del escritorio*…primero que nada….gomen!...lamento haber demorado tanto, de verdad, por favor no me mates!...*sale del abajo del escritorio*…bueno ya me calme *suspiro*…..ahora a lo que iba… si mai toda preocupada dando el discurso de la protección….jajajajaja…ha! shiz celosa es sexy … espero tu sig comentario bye!**

**Kiki .cai .94 : hola! Bueno ya viste que donde esta kansaki, quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de que pase todo el "drama" no crees? … si! Shiz marcando territorio es sexy! Lo dije y lo rápido… muy sexy!...cof cof…. Gomen, ahora si, espero que disfrutaras el cap, saludos! Y comenta por favor!**

**Andreina : hola! Muuuchas gracias por comentar…..oi! como es eso de que yo soy mala? *Disimula mirando en otra dirección*…..jajajaja gracias asi que te gusta mi lado malo? *apareciendo el ángel malo*…. Jajajajajaja…..bueno en general todos los cap de este fic son cortos, por eso trato de no demorarme mucho en subirlos….si, si, ahora me demore mas… gomen por eso…..jjajajaja shiz marcando territorio, creo que me inspiro en mi chica cuando pienso a shiz celosa *mirando para ver que no esta* ….se parecen en eso *susurro*….cof…cof….bueno…no te preocupes por dormir….es para los débiles!...jajajajajajajaja….espero disfrutaras el cap!...te mando un abraso! Y nos vemos, comenta por favor!**

**Natalia : hola, hola!...espero que este muy bien!...bueno creo que también lo dije, pero lo repito, shiz celosa es sexy!, y veremos mucho mas de eso, ya que esta insegura con todo lo que le paso….pobre shiz *llora internamente*…..gomen fue un lapsus…..bueno….hahahaaha…..como es eso de increíblemente inimaginable?...jajajajajaja me rei mucho con eso…..jajajajajja mi imaginación da para mucho…..aunque si veo un unicornio mejor lo atrapo y lo vendo…..jajajajaja….na, na broma, supongo que si veo un unicornio o un elefante morado me fume una buena…..jajajajajaajja…..chiste! …. Bueno espero disfrutaras el cap, igual es corto, pero en si, este fic es de cap cortos…comenta plis!... te mando un abraso! Bye!**

**Viola fujino shizuru : etto…me inspire en esa escena con mai…..tengo una musa que me da muy buenas ideas….jejejje…oi oi, ya no me pierdo tanto vale, espero tu siguiente comentario!...bye! ;)**

**Shizsuki kuga fujino : hola! Me ha ido muy bien gracias por preguntar, he estado ocupada, pero descanse mucho, lo malo es que entro a clases nuevamente el lunes *llora internamente*….pero bueno,… jajajja, creo que shiz celosa -aparte de ser sexy- *susurro*…..ya es una personalidad del este fic, además que esta muy insegura, asi que por eso es asi…..jajajaja, ya viste que pensaba zuru de la vendedora, jajajaja quería patearle el trasero!...jajajajaja….primero pensé en que hicieran todo tipo de cosas *pensamientos hentai*…peeeero, hablo mi angel bueno y me dijo… "oi! Como se te ocurre!, su primera vez no puede ser en un vestidor tiene que ser especial!"….así que por eso lo pare….. jajaja nat con abstinencia también es graciosa, jajajajajja….bueeeeno…..ahora viste lo que pasaba, shiz pensaba que nat la engañan y en realidad era una fiesta…pero ya, espero su siguiente comentario!...y que este muy bien! nos vemos!**

**Liz : hola! Que bueno que te gustara el cap! … jajjajaja si nat es muy sexy, asi que no hay que impresionarse que le caigan mujeres por montones no?...jajajajajaja….a que es sexy….bueno, bueno…..pero quien es mas sexy es mi zuru!..cof…cof…digo, shizuru, si shizuru es mas sexy marcando territorio….bueno espero que disfrutaras el cap! Bye!**

**M : hola, hola!...etto, gracias por seguirme **** :D … jajajajja….si, si lo del feto, aun no me lo puedo sacar…. Pero de verdad no lo digo en mala, sino que encuentro que es el término correcto, y mi novia siempre me regaña por eso U.U…jajajajaja pero bueno saludos! Nos vemos bye! :D **

**Nat. Shiz : bueno primero, gracias por el comentario!...jajajjaja si nat tiene chicas por montones, hahahahahaha…..y shiz celosa es sexy, lo dije antes y lo repito….jajajajaja….lamento haber demorado tanto, pero espero que disfrutara el capítulo….bueno bye! :D**

**Shisuki27 : hai, hai! Ya me voy a actualizar matricidio….se que me he demorado mas en actualizar ese,….. demo, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza! Y cuando empiezo a escribir una, sale otra y choca y queda algo que no se puede leer, pero ya me voy de lleno a concentrarme en es fic….dale, bueno gracias por comentar y bye!**

**Ufff! Creo que me inspire escribiendo estos agradecimiento, pero de verdad gracias a todo! Nos vemos!**

**Bye! Andi fuera :D :D :D**


	10. perdon

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Hola, hola a todo mis lectores!...espero que estén muuuuy bien!...estoy de un muy buen ánimo!, ayer pase un día espectacular con mi novia en Valparaíso!... aun después me topé con un taco que deja a todos enojados, pero adivinen… no lo hizo!, aún estoy feliz!...pero ya los dejo con el cap, disfrútenlo!**_

_**:D :D :D :D :D **_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

_Cap 10….. Perdón_

_._

_._

_**Eso es verdad?! –**_grito el tipo corpulento tomando del cuello del traje naranjo al pelinegro_**-dímelo bastardo! –**__lo choco con la pared__**-es verdad que violaste a una chica –**_está muy enojado_**-**_

_**Calma jonny –**__le dijo un rubio haciendo que bajara al chico que se comenzaba a poner azul__**-no queremos matarlo….aun**_

_**Por favor, no me hagan daño –**__suplico con lágrimas en los ojos__**-**_

_**Dígame algo señor kasnaki –**__dijo el rubio acercándose más__**-cuando esa chica que violo, le pidió que no le hiciera daño, usted le hizo caso? –**__saco una navaja y la paso cerca de la mejilla del pelinegro__**-**_

_**y-ya les dije que no es verdad, me acusan de eso pero soy inocente! –**__Grito desesperado__**-**_

_**Inocente –**__dijo divertido__**-escucharon eso chicos –**__se dio vuelta para ver a unos 10 o 12 tipos atrás de el__**-dijo que era inocente! –**__las carcajadas estallaron en todo el lugar__**-**_

_**Muy gracioso –**__dijo jonny limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas que salieron por reír tanto__**-yo que te defendí frente a todos –**__ahora estaba molesto nuevamente__**-compartí mi cama, mi comida, cuando los otros reos te querían matar –**__se acercó enojado nuevamente, pero el rubio lo detuvo__**-**_

_**Espera Jimmy, se que eres nuevo aquí –**__lo calmo__**-**_

_**Pero Héctor-**_

_**Tranquilo –**__corto sus palabras__**-acá tenemos una manera distinta de ocuparnos de los violadores –**__al terminar de decir eso dos tipos aparecieron atrás de kansaki y afirmaron sus manos__**-**_

_**No esperen! –**__gritaba intentándose arrancar__**-**_

_**lo siento chico, pero tendrás que pagar -**__sonrió__**-a la cama –**__le dijo sonriendo, mientras los tipos ponían a reito con la cara en la cama__**-esto será divertido –**__comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón__**-**_

_**No lo hagan por favor! –**__gritaba desesperado el pelinegro, provocando que le dieran unos golpes en la cara, movió sus piernas, pero otros sujetos aparecieron y las afirmaron separándolas un poco__**-**_

**Tranquilo chico**_ –_dijo otro rompiendo el pantalón del pelinegro, y al igual que Héctor desabrochando su cinturón _- _**después de la quinta vez, no sientes nada-**comenzó a reír_-_

_**Por favor –**__dijo llorando, y dio una mirada a todos los presos que miraban, y se dio cuenta de algo…. no solo estaban ahí para mirar, todos tenían una sonrisa mientras desabrochan su pantalón__**-**_

_**Esto te enseñara a no hacerle eso a una mujer chico –**__dijo el rubio llegando a el__**-ahora relájate…..-**__se puso atrás de el__**-**_**solo relájate -**repitio**-**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Shiz)_

**No pensé, que no te gustaran las sorpresas, lo lamento Shizuru – **_esta triste, y todo es mi culpa, fue mi culpa….aunque no me contesto…..pero que me pasa, yo nunca he sido así de insegura!_

**De esto era de lo que hablabas? –**le dije aun sin convencerme**-**

**Claro, Emmm….debí preguntarte…..lo siento, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa….yo, yo – **_o dios que he hecho, ella nunca me engañaría, solo basta con ver su cara, y ahora esta triste…creo que llorara…buen trabajo shizuru, dañas a la única persona que siempre a estado ahí para ti_

**Natsuki**

**Lo siento Shizuru…emmm…chicos, lo lamento, pero la fiesta se debe cancelar…lo siento de verdad - **_¿cancela? ¿Por mí? Pero que idiota soy, porque no puedo confiar en mi natsuki …espera dónde fue?_

**Esperen! …. Natsuki solo bromeaba, quédense si….ookini por la fiesta**

**Emm… fujino-san todo está bien? -**_Me pregunto mai-san_

**Si, lo siento mai-san, pero creo que confundí los hechos **

**A que se refiere?**

**Bueno…. Pensé que natsuki me engañaba – **_le dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá, y todos volvían adentro, ella me mostro una cara sorprendida_

**¿Porque dice eso, fujino-san? Eso es imposible-**_dijo convencida_**-**

**Bueno, veras desde que llegue a su departamento…natsuki…bueno…ella.. Siempre me insinuaba que lo hiciéramos….**

**Si, lo se**

**¿ara?-**_su respuesta me dejo sorprendida acaso nat_**-**

**Ella me lo conto, me dijo que tal vez usted no la quería de esa forma, estaba muy apenada, pero yo le dije que tal vez era porque usted todavía estaba nerviosa por lo que sucedió,**

**Ara, no savia que natsuki contara sobre nuestra vida privada –**_no puedo creer que nat ande por ahí, diciendo que aún no hemos hecho "esto y aquello"__**-**_

**No se fie…-**soltó una pequeña sonrisa, y corto mis pensamientos**-. Ella no cuenta nada, se lo tuve que sacar a la fuerza, con el que más habla de estas cosas es con segey, pero el nunca dice nada**

**a-ara-**_eso lo explicaría mejor… aunque a la fuerza?_**-**

**Pero ella decidió a que no la obligaría a nada..… asi que se está conteniendo**

**p-pero…. Ella comenzó a realizar muchas llamadas, y no me dijo a quién, se veía sospechosa, y-**

**Bueno-**corto mis palabras**-la mayoría de las veces me llamaba, estuvo organizando esta fiesta desde hace mucho….. y otra cosa más….-**_dijo en un susurro pero aun asi escuche_**-**

**Creo que fui muy tonta-**baje un poco la mirada**-**

**si me permite decirlo, creo que sí-**abrí mucho los ojos y la mire**- ella la ama, y nunca la engañaría, nat no es de ese tipo de persona,**

**Tengo que hablar con ella**

**si, eso sería lo mejor**

**Pero donde esta?**

**Emmm, no lo se **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nat)**

**Creo que no le gusto la fiesta –**_sergey voto el humo del cigarro_**-**

**No sé qué diablos hice Sergey, solo era una estúpida fiesta –**prendí me tercer cigarrillo**-**

**Lo se, pero recuerda que está embarazada-**_dijo tranquilo_**-**

**Ya, ya, pero me dijo que me había acostado con Haruka-un escalofrió bajo por mi espalda con solo pensar en eso- puedes creerlo?! Con Haruka!...eso es asqueroso!**

**Jajajaja, si-**_dijo divertido, si por el fuera se acostaría con cualquier par de pechos se le pasa por frente__**- **_

**No te rías, no sé qué hacer-**_comencé a caminar en círculos_**- primero no lo obligue a que tuviera sexo conmigo, recibo golpes todas las noches por sus pesadillas….le dije que quería formar una familia junto a ella, la lleve de compras, le conseguí la práctica, y, aun así, no confía en mi… no es que me esté quejando ni nada, no me arrepiento de eso, pero solo quiero que este feliz, quiero verla feliz…y al parecer no puedo hacerlo**

**No creo que sea eso –**_me paro con las manos en mis hombros__**-**_

**De que hablas**

**Cuando las mujeres están embarazadas-**_se alejó un poco_**- secretan hormonas, que las hacen más sensibles, a todo tipo de reacciones…. son más susceptibles a toda las emociones, tienden a sentirse inseguras y son muy bipolares**

**Desde cuándo acá hablas como un medico**

**Desde que salgo con una –**_dijo como si afuera obvio_**-pero confía en mi nat, es eso**

**Ya veo**

**No te culpes, todo es culpa del embarazo**

**¿Seguro?**

**Claro, con una disculpa bastara**

**Bien, ahora volvamos –**_tire la colilla de cigarro_**-**

**Claro**

_Después de que volvimos al departamento, porque había corrido hasta el estacionamiento….. La fiesta estuvo muy buena, celebramos la llegada del fet-digo del bebe…. en un rato todos se fueron, mientras Shizuru se daba un baño, cerré todo, no quiero un ladrón en mi casa, también busque la llave de la otra habitación y la cerré no quiero que lo vea antes de tiempo….. Cuando entre a la pieza ella se secaba el cabello, así que entre a bañarme, cuando Sali, Shizuru estaba de su lado de la cama, yo solo me acosté en mi lugar, y nos quedamos es silencio…mire el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante…tenía que darme ánimos….teníamos que hablar…. tengo que disculparme, después de todo le grite, y no fue su culpa, si no de ese embarazo, bien solo una disculpa…._

**Shizuru-**_aclare mi garganta_**- lo siento**

**ara? –**_Dijo sorprendida por mi acción_**-**

**Lamento si te di motivos para que pensaras que salía con otras chicas-**_me senté_**-**

**Natsuki basta…**

**Sé que estas enojada pero yo-**

**Basta!**

**Shizuru? –**_me grito y se sentó frente a mi_**-**

**Basta-**dijo más despacio y sus ojos se cristalizaron**- porque siempre te culpas de todo**

**Bueno yo…**

**No!-**_me corto otra vez_**- fui yo, yo desconfié de ti, yo te insinué que salías con alguien, porque siempre te echas la culpa?!... porque siempre tratas de enmendar mis errores-**_ahora las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no quería que se sintiera mal, solo quiero verla feliz__**-**_

**Lo sient…**

**Nat… - **_joder esos ojos, cuando me mira asi, me tiemblan las piernas_

**S-si?**

**no quiero que te vuelvas a disculpar, si no es estrictamente necesario ¿entendido?-**limpio sus lágrimas y se acercó más a mí**-**

**B-bien**

**Perfecto, entonces a lo que iba-**_se relajó un poco_**- lo siento**

_Espera, se disculpa? ¿Esto es real? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?... la perfecta shizuru fujino se está disculpando?... bueno es su culpa ¿verdad?...claro que no!, es culpa del embarazo, ella no tiene la culpa, es por eso de las hormonas y eso que dijo sergey_

**¿m?**

**Esos es todo lo que dirás?-**frunció el ceño**-**

**B-bueno, no tienes que disculparte yo…..- **_ahí están esos ojos de nuevo, esa mirada que da miedo – _**d-digo es culpa del embarazo….-**_aclare no quiero morir aun_**-**

**Bueno eso ya es algo…. – **_dijo resignada mientras me besaba, terminado el beso se recostó en mi pecho, rayos zuru porque me castigas así, no se si pueda contenerme….sus pechos presionan mi estómago…mierda, mierda, mierda, mierd-_

**¿Todo bien?**

**Si, porque? –**_pregunte disimulando_**-**

**Estas tiritando….**

**Ti-tiritando?-**_estúpida abstinencia!__**-**_

**Si, que pasa…..**

**Emm…. Tengo frio esos es todo…..**

**¿ara?**

**Pero no te preocupes, con un baño se me pasa….**

**Otro? Pero si acabas de tomar uno-**_se sentó alejándose un poco_**-**

**s-si, no te preocupes – **_me pare corriendo y entre al baño, necesito una ducha de agua fría…fuera pensamientos hentai de shizuru!...basta imaginación!...ya, ya …..después mas relajada me fui hasta la cama…mire a Shizuru que estaba llorando?_

**Shizuru, amor que pasa? –**_Pregunte corriendo a su lado_**-**

**Estoy gorda?**

**De que hablas, claro que no-**_afirme segura, esta bellísima que le hace pensar eso?_**-**

**Y porque huyes de mí? –**_Diablos se dio cuenta - _**¿Por qué ahora no quieres sexo?**

**Yo…yo… - **_como decirle que me muero de ganas por tener sexo?_

**Nat, amor lo estuve pensando y si sales con alguien yo-**_fruncí el ceño _

**Basta!..- **_diablos le grite…..la mire y me miraba aun impresionada…..nunca le había gritado así….. Pero bueno acaso no me entiende? – _**lo siento, amor-**baje mi tono**-zuru escucha, quiero que sepas que NUNCA y escucha esto, NUNCA te engañaría-**_tome sus manos_**- tienes que saber que te amo, nunca te aria daño, y jamás estaría con alguien que no fueras tu ¿bueno amor?**

**Pero…. Porque ya no quieres tener sexo conmigo**

**Si quiero-**_respondí mas rápido de lo que debía_**- pero te estoy esperando-**dije también rápido para tratar de disimular mi ansiedad**-**

**Que?**

**No quiero forzarte a nada, recuerdo que me dijiste que eres virgen**

**Pero kansaki**

**Y también por eso, puede que tengas miedo, y yo te puedo esperar todo lo que quieras**

**Eso no fue lo que recuerdo**

**Flashback**

**Bien, entonces te pasare a buscar a las 5….si cariño…yo también…..bye**

**Vas a salir?**

**Si shiz**

**Y como esta erins?**

**La verdad no lo se, desde hace una semana que no la veo**

**Ara? Y con quien hablabas?**

**Con mika**

**Ella es tu novia?**

**Ya te dije que no me gusta darle nombre a las relaciones-**nat se puso su chaqueta**-**

**Ara, y por eso terminaste con ella?**

**La verdad, en parte**

**Y eso?**

**Digamos que no me quiso dar "la prueba de amor"**

**Ara, pero si solo llevaban 2 semanas**

**Si, pero no puedo esperar para siempre, además no puedo dejar las manos quietas tanto rato, jajajaja**

**No creí que natsuki pensara solo en sexo**

**Baka!, no pienso solo en eso**

**Claro**

**No me digas que tu no piensas en eso?**

**Pues claro, pero solo lo pienso, tu lo haces**

**Espera Shizuru, acaso eres…..**

**Virgen?, si lo soy**

**wuau**

**Ara?**

**Es que siempre has salido con muchas chicas y chicos**

**Eso no quiere decir que me acueste con cualquiera ¿verdad?**

**No, claro que no, nunca creería eso de ti**

**Eso espero, y natsuki es virgen?**

**Emmmmm….**

**Natsuki**

**Bueno….si, claro que si –**respondió, era obvio que no era virgen, y shizuru lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no quiera que se lo dijera**-**

**Natsuki te puedo preguntar algo?**

**Claro**

**Si las chicas con las que sales no te dan "la prueba de amor" –**_hizo comillas sobre esa frase_**-tu, terminas con ellas?**

**Bueno…..**

**Tranquila, no te diré nada**

**Esta bien, pero no creas que soy una insensible, ni nada**

**Nunca lo creería**

**Bien, la verdad, si, en algunos casos si, creo que ando buscando algo, y por lo visto aun no lo encuentro…-**_dijo triste_**-**

**Fin flashback**

**Pues, eso era por que buscaba algo, te lo dije –**acaricie su cabello, estaba nuevamente en mi pecho**-**

**Y que era?**

**Bueno, siempre me gustaste, y me resigne a que nunca te interesarías por mi-**admití un poco sonrojada**-así que me intente satisfacer con alguien mas**

**mmmm…**

**lo siento, pero era la única manera de no tirarme encima de ti**

**Bien**

**Pero ese no es el punto zuru, escucha, yo siempre voy a esperar hasta que estés lista**

**Gracias por no presionarme-**se levantó un poco para mirarme a la cara**-**

**Nunca lo aria amor-**me beso nuevamente, y ya me he vuelto adicta de sus besos**-**

_Después de eso Shizuru se quedó dormida, espere un poco y Sali de la habitación con mi laptop, me fui a mi gym, donde tengo una pequeña oficina, y me senté_

**bien, si termino estos diseños, me puedo tomar el día lunes libre…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola a todo!...me extrañaron?...ajajajaja…estoy de muy buen humor, como ya les dije…se suponía que iba a subir este cap ayer, pero como también les comente me quede cerca de 3 horas en un taco en la carretera … que fastidio *suspiro*, y se prestaran, ¿entonces porque no lo subiste hoy en la mañana?, bueno también les contesto que….*se prepara para no llorar* hoy entre nuevamente a catedra, se acabaron mis vacaciones *llora de todos modos*…. Pero bueno, vamos a algo más feliz!...que les pareció el castigo que le dieron a reito?...jajajja…..se lo merece!, además alguien dijo por ahí, ojo por ojo y diente por diente no?...jejejejeje**

**-que más….mmmmm….shiz celosa es linda!**

**nat triste….y sergey de concejero?... jajajajajaja….**

**Cualquier duda, reclamo, consulta, regaño, o lo que quieran dejen un comentario, o un PM que los leo y contesto de inmediato, estaba pensando en dejar el Skype, pero …. Mmmm… no se, ya bueno, que mas…..creo que eso era todo, aclarar de una, que esta historia es mas corta que las otras, y que ya estoy escribiendo el cap de matricidio, asi que lo intentare tener listo esta semana….**

**Y eso, ahora los agradecimientos!...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Coky b : hola! Espero que estés muy bien!... oi! Shiz es mia!...cof…cof…digo, que bueno que te gustara el cap, y también espero que disfrutara este, es más largo que los otros….ha y si! A nat le cae chica de todos lado, porque vamos, es sexy no?... ….y etto….bueno me voy a escribir matricidio, no me mates!...digo….nos vemos espero tu comentario!, bye!**

**-Je yurigirl : gracias por el comentario! Saludos a Brasil!...jajajaja, que bueno que te gustara este fic, y también que disfrutaras el cap, espero tu comentario! Bye!**

**-Natalia : jajajaja…si podría hacer eso con el caballo, pero me arriesgo que me de una patada y me mande al carajo….jajajajajajja…..bueno, bueno….vamos al fic…. Ahora se viene todo eso de los antojos y los cambios de humor, tengo unas cosas en mente…jajajajaja…. Croque no le agrado mucho la idea a nat que le dijeran que estaba con hauka, jajajajajaja….ademas yo creo que deberías dormir no quiero perder a mi lectora ….jajajaj….broma, broma….. oi, tengo una pregunta, cuantas hermanas aparte de ti leen este fic, solo una pregunta, si no quieres contestar está bien ;) …..también te mando un abraso y un beso!...jajajajja es mi culpa?...jajajaja, bueno no me arrepiento tus comentario me llenan de energía e ideas!... así que mientras mas mejor..jajajja….como dije antes intentare terminar el de matricidio para hacer el epilogo de milica, porque ya te habrás dado cuenta que toooodos lo quieren, y como no quiero morir joven lo are, bueno eso, saludo y espero tu comentario! Bye!**

**-Shisuri27 : hola! Vale por el comentario, jajajaja te gusto la forma en que nat despisto a shiz, jajajajajajaja ….jajajjaja y que creía que la engañaba con todas….jajajajja…..bueno espero que disfrutaras el cap, y me digas que te pareció! Espero tu comentario! Bye un abrazo!**

**-Andreina : hola, hola! Espero que este muy bien!...oi! me robaste las palabras con eso de más susceptible….jajajajja….bueno shiz se esforzó en esa disculpa, además quien no la perdonaría, estaba llorando y se debería ver endemoniadamente linda…..cof…cof….gomen, digo, pidió disculpas a nat asi que eso paso…o no?...dejémoslo asi…por ahora…..ha! que te pareció el castigo a reito? Se lo merecía verdad?...si! con creces!...jajajajaja*risa malvada*…. Por lo general trato de poner un poco de humor en casi todo estos cap, porque vamos, con lo que le paso a shiz ya es algo malo no?, pero aún falta más drama asi que no te preocupes por eso….jjajajjaja….entonces a dormir no? jajajjaajja…bueno te mando un abraso bye!**

**-Viola fujino shizuru: …. Jajajaja…bueno este cap era mas largo o no?, espero que lo disfrutaras mucho!...etto….si tengo una musa y siempre que hablo con ella o solo la veo me llegan las ideas….es una chica muuuy linda y es tan kawaii!...jajajajaja….bueno ahora a lo del cap…estoy pensando en cómo tendrás su "primera vez", y espero que mi musa me ilumine y me de las ideas…. Gracias por los aplausos *reverencia*, XDD…. Te mando besos y abrazos….aunque como es eso de arreglamos el resto?...bueno espero tu sig comentario! Bye ;)**

**-AiemVela : gracias por el comentario!... además vale por 9 jajajajajaja…aun falta un poco para que shiz sienta mas …..fuerte (?) los efectos del embarazo….tengo algunas ideas para eso ;) ….. jajajaja y si! Nat tendrá que aguantar todo eso "procesos" jajajajaja….nat siendo sentimental creo que hace que las chicas caigan a sus pies no?... además todas quieren a alguien que las entienda y eso…jajajaj….me gusta poner celosa a shiz –aparte de verse sexy- *susurro*….digo, es bueno cambiar un poco, todos caen a los pies de la sexy, linda, provocativa, encantadora, hermosa, ya dije sexy?...uff! creo que me pase, pero bueno todo caen a los pies de shiz no?, porque no variar un poco?...espero que disfrutaras este cap, y que comentes, bye un abrazo! :D **

**-Liz : hola!... qué bueno que te gustara el cap!...y espero que disfrutaras de este, jajajaja….vamos todo creerían los mismo no?...nat y Haruka…NO! con mayúscula…jajajajajaja…..pero bueno espero tu comentario! Te mando un abraso! Bye!**


	11. desmayo!

_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Emmmm…..etto…..se que me quieren matar U.U, no quería demorar tanto…iba a subir el cap de matricidio antes de subir este pero, no puedo terminarlo!...ha! me estoy desesperando -_- …. Les dejo este cap cortito, pero a cambio, acabo de hacer un oneshot, es algo…..bueno es muy cursi…..creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi…pero bueno, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que puedo, ahora los dejo con este cap!**_

_**No es una desgracia!**_

**Capitulo 11 – desmayo!**

**.**

**.**

**Hospital de fukka**

**Que rayos te paso? **

Pregunto la pelinegra al chico en la cama de hospital, su cara estaba llena de cortes y golpes, uno de sus brazos estaba enyesado….. eso era lo que podía ver, no sabía si tenía alguna otra cosa

**Esos malditos –**respondió a penas**- tienes que sacarme de ahí**

**Quien te hico esto?**

**Todos esos putos de la cárcel**

**Te transferiré a una prisión más segura**

**No quiero! Ellos volverán a violarme! –**dijo enojado**-**

**Porque? Dijiste que no violaste a esa chica**

**No lo hice! Esa puta de kuga tiene la culpa de todo-**tomo la mano de la menor**- no me crees?! –**grito exaltado

**Reito calma**

**No quiero! Necesito salir de aquí, tienes que hacer algo!**

**Ya te dije, te transferiré**

**No quiero estar en prisión-**se levantó un poco pero de dolor volvió a caer de espaldas**- ya no me puedo ni sentar! Tienes que sacarme de aquí, eres mi hermana**

**Pero reito-**

**No puedes negar a tu hermano mikoto, yo no soy culpable tienes que creerme-**llorando dijo esto ablandando el corazón de la pelinegra**-**

**Te sacare de aquí-**le dijo resignada después de todo ere su hermano, podía ser un maldito pero si era inocente no tenía que pasar por eso**-donde he escuchado antes ese apellido-**pensó al salir habitación**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHIZ)**

_Alrededor de las 8 de la mañana me levante corriendo a vomitar al baño, después de unos diez minutos volví a la cama pero…_

**Ara, y natsuki? Donde esta**

_La busque en la cocina, la sala y no estaba, cuando volvía a la pieza escuche ruidos en la habitación de nat, abrí la puerta lentamente, y ahí estaba, sentada en su escritorio, con la laptop enfrente…. tan temprano se levantó?, antes que llegara a ella hablo….._

**Bien, valió la pena estar toda la noche, termine todo esto, ahora tengo el lunes libre…solo lo mando y ya…..**

_Se estiro aun de espaldas a mi…Toda la noche?... por qué?..….y eso es café, está tomando café, le dije que no es bueno_

**Ara**

**Shizuru!...-**_giro su silla muy rápido _**-oi me asustaste….**

**Kanina, pero que hace natsuki levantada tan temprano**

**Bueno…. Me levante antes, para terminar el proyecto…**

**Eso es verdad?**

**Bueno…en parte**

**Ara?**

**Si, solo me levante …muy temprano…..**

**A si?, y que tan temprano?**

**Bueno…**

**Estuviste toda la noche verdad?**

**Emmm… yo…**

**Natsuki no me mientas**

**Está bien, Si – **_sus ojos tienen bolsas, porque trabaja tanto….._

**Creo que natsuki, se debería acostar un rato**

**Pero ya es de día, no es necesario que ….**

_Toc-toc….._

**Te dije que te acostaras…**

**Shizuru….ire a abrir**

**Mmmmm**

…**  
dios mai me salvaste la vida, por eso te quiero**

**Vaya, no me lo esperaba, nat, tu cara me da sueño, **

**Si lo se, pero no lo menciones, bien?**

**Bien**

**Ara, mai-san**

**Buenos días fujino-san**

**Ya te dije que me llamaras Shizuru**

**Jejejeje… la costumbre**

**Amor, mai vino a desayunar**

**A si?**

**Si, Shizuru-san, después saldremos**

**Ara? no me habían dicho nada**

**Lo siento lo olvide, tengo que dejar estos diseños en la empresa y vuelvo, tu mientras diviértete con mai**

_Se arrancó antes que protestara, bueno afuera del baño la esperare… cuando salió ya había tomado una ducha_

**Amor, que haces aquí?**

**Mai-san prepara el desayuno**

**Que bien, así no te esfuerzas**

**Le tengo que recordar a natsuki, que no estoy enferma, y puedo hacer lo de siempre**

**Bien, bien**

**Nat, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente**

**Si amor, pero en lo que vuelva, ¿bien?**

**No puedo creer que en esa empresa trabajen los domingos! –**_Grite un poco enojada_**-**

**lo se **

**Acaso no quieres estar conmigo –**_si ahora estaba triste, ella me miro un poco confundida_**-**

**Amor, siempre quiero estar contigo, pero es un proyecto que vengo trabajando hace mucho **

**Es verdad? –**se me escapo un pequeño puchero**-siempre quieres estar conmigo?**

**Claro que si –**_me miro con cariño, mientras besaba mis labios_**-**

**Pero entregando esto, tendremos el lunes para las dos**

**Enserio? –**_pregunte feliz, rayos hasta yo me estoy dando cuanta de mis cambios de humor…y no me están gustando nada_**-**

**Pues claro– **_me beso y cambio de ropa-_**ya me tengo que ir, te amo**

**Yo también-** partió rumbo a la empresa**-**

_._

_._

_POV NAT _

_Cuando Salí de la ducha, Shizuru me esperaba a fuera, estaba segura que me obligaría a quedarme a dormir pero no fue asi, sus cambios de humor me dejan un poco confundida, no se si al contestarle me de una bofetada o me regale un beso…supongo que es parte del embarazo….ahh….bueno no importa, logre arrancar y llegar a la empresa, después de esquivar a todas las chicas, llegue con afro-san_

**Los terminaste todos?**

**Si**

**Grandioso, esta propuesta será revisada el lunes, si es aceptada te llamare**

**Gracias, sensei**

**Jajaja ya no estás en la universidad natsuki-chan, **

**Jejeje, si pero ya me acostumbre**

**Jajaja, bien, como te había dicho, puedes tomarte el lunes libre**

**Está bien**

**Aprovéchalo, porque si logran aprobar este proyecto, trabajaras el doble**

**Claro que lo are, he trabajado mucho en este proyecto, y me esforzaré al máximo**

**Bien, natsuki, pero antes que te vayas, me arias un favor?**

**Claro, que es?**

**Tengo muchas entrevistas ahora, me podrías ayudar un poco**

**Esta bien, pero no mucho, no quiero que Shizuru me mate**

**Jajajaja, claro**

**.**

**.**

**POV SHIZ**

_Después que nat se fue, mai-san ya había preparado el desayuno asi que me senté a desayunar, estuve pensando en mi natsuki, y en todo lo que me dijo, ¿tanto me ama? El solo pensarlo aparece una sonrisa en mi rostro_

**Veo que esta feliz Shizuru-san**

**Ara, pero que perceptiva mai-san, fufufu**

**Jaja, es solo cosa de verle la cara**

**Fufufu, bueno digamos que, estoy feliz**

**Eso es grandioso, ¿acaso se divirtieron anoche?**

**Pero que directa**

**Jajaja, si, normalmente cuando hago este tipo de preguntas a natsuki, ella se sonroja, pero veo que no tiene el mismo efecto que ella**

**La verdad no, creo que, me das un sentimiento de confianza**

**Me alaga**

**Bueno, responderé tu pregunta, si nos divertimos, pero no como crees**

**mmm… como creo, entonces no tuvieron "acción"**

**no**

**Vaya, no entiendo como nat Se contiene**

**ara**

**jaja, solo bromeaba, bueno ya que terminamos es hora de salir**

**ara, pero si aun es temprano, son las 9**

**si lo sé, pero como nat no está en casa, tenemos que divertirnos**

**ara, acaso mai-san se me insinúa?**

**q-que, no yo no me refería a eso…..yo…etto**

**fufufu, es divertido también sonrojar a mai-san….fufufu -**_pero no tanto como mi natsuki_**-**

**oi, no lo haga**

_después de eso, me cambie y salimos, fuimos al centro comercial, al parecer estaba igual que yo cuando fui con natsuki, buscaba algo que en la cual se viera sexi para declararse, yo aproveche y compre unas cosas, era un regalo para natsuki, fufufufu, sé, que lo disfrutara, después fuimos al parque, al supermercado, aproveche de comprar la mercadería, cuando eran, las 6 de la tarde, comencé a preguntarme porque natsuki no me llamaba, la llame un par de veces pero no me contesto, me pareció raro, y me preocupe un poco, no durmió en toda la noche, espero no se haya quedado dormida mientras manejaba, aunque eso sería casi imposible ya que anda en ese monstruo, el que es su motocicleta…..después de otras comprar mai, me trajo a la casa, se que se convertirá en una gran amiga_

**Le deseó suerte Shizuru-san**

**ara, mai-san esta más nerviosa que yo**

**no es eso, solo me imagino que cara pondrá nat, cuando vea el regalo que le compro, jajajaja**

**fufufu, espero que le guste**

**Claro que le gustara, bien la dejo**

**También te deseo suerte mai-san**

**gracias – **_cuando entre al departamento, pensé que no había nadie ya que todo estaba apagado, prendí las luces, y deje las bolsas en la cocina, tenía que guardar el reglo que le tenía a nat, hasta que regresara, camine hasta la habitación, cuando entre la vi, ella estaba ahí, sentada con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y la laptop en sus piernas, está dormida habían unos papeles, por encima de toda la cama, camine hasta donde se encontraba y junte todos los papeles, saque la laptop, aún tenía la ropa que llevaba en la mañana, acaso acaba de llegar?, desabroché su cinturón, y desate su cabello, dios se ve tan sexi….ya shizuru enfoca….. bien en que estaba, ha si, desabroche también su blusa _

**zuru…..**

**nat?**

**Amor, que haces –**_abrió un poco los ojos _**-**

**Trato que natsuki se acueste un rato, no a dormido nada**

**Estoy bien, - **_se intentó parar pero la volví a acostar_

**Natsuki, descansa**

**Pero amor, hay que cenar**

**Yo la are **

**Pero podemos pedir algo**

**Esta bien, puedo hacerlo**

**Bien – **_me fui a preparar la cena mientras natsuki volvía a cerrar los ojos, quiero hacerle una comida especial….estaba cortando la carne, y comencé a ver todo borroso, mis manos temblaban, todo se movía a mi alrededor y de un momento a otro, todo estaba negro_

_._

_._

_._

_ANDI DICE:_

_**Etto….hola…..emmmm…..bueno no tengo escusas, no iba a publicar otro cap de este hasta que subiera el de "matricidio" pero hice un trato con mi musa y lo subí hoy, igual que el oneshot nuevo, tratare terminar el cap de "matricidio" para el lunes o martes, lamento haber demorado tanto, pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo con ese fic no se que me pasa pero cada vez que me ponía a escribirlo me llegaba otra idea y hacia otra cosa, pero bueno, no los aburro mas**_

_**Los agradecimientos**_

_**-Coky b : etto…bueno…mira antes que me mates y todo eso *se esconde atrás de su novia*, gomen no quise demorar tanto pero tengo un maldito bloqueo con esa historia, tratare de actualizar pronto….espero que disfrutaras el cap, y pasa a leer el oneshot nuevo que subi, te mando un abrazo, bye :D**_

_**-Natalia : primero lo primero…gomen! Lamento haber demorado tanto!...ya uff…bueno ahora a responder…. si sergey está de concejero ….jajajajja…..raro lo se…..jajajaaaja…..mira estoy terminando el epilogo de milicia, asi que apenas lo tenga lo subo…..bueno ya sabes que pasa con "matricidio", me gusta dejar con intriga, entonces no puedo llegar a eso, no se porque…. -_- así que forzare mi imaginación para dejarlos asi, con intriga y esperando mas… es un honor que prefieras mis fic a tu anime XD, jajajajaja….no fuiste la primera pero lo leíste igual y tu comentario esta genial, creo que sabía q ellas eran tus hermanas no se porque jejejeje…solo lo sabia y ya…..jajajajajaja…como no les puede gustar el terror es el mejor cine que hay, jajajajajaja….bueno no las traumes porque no leerían mis fic, jajajajajaja…..mate…..estaba comiendo jabon….tu amiga estaba comiendo jabon…. jabon…..emmm ….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJA …..jabon? ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ya me calme ahora si….. tengo algunas experiencias con chicas embarazadas, asi que pondré algunas experiencias, o cosas que pase con eso, en el fic, no todo claro, pero pondré algunas "anécdotas"…..jajajajja…no creas!... me gustan tus "testamentos" jajajaja…pero de verdad me inspiran a escribir, le mando un abrazo también, cuídate! Espero tu sig comentario! ;)**_

_**-AiemVela : vale por el comentario! :D … shiz celosa linda *¬* , digo…..si el drama, el drama…..que bueno que te gustara el cap, y espero que disfrutaras de este…el de matricidio…..bueno…..pronto, lo prometo….espero tu sig comentario! Cuídate! :D :D**_

_**-Kiki . cai. 94 : Gracias por el comentario! Jajajaja…..me inspire en una nat tierna, no se ve mucho en los fic, asi que ahí esta!...aun le esperan muchas cosas a nat con el embarazo de shiz, aun faltan muchas etapas…..jajajajajajaja….y el lemon…bueno tendrás que esperar un poquito, recuerda que a mi shizuru….digo!...que shiz está aun nerviosa con lo que paso, pero de que abra lemon si abra, espero tu sig comentario!**_

_**-Aline : hola! Espero que estés muy bien! Gracias por el comentario :D :D….lamento hacer que odies a reito…-supongo que no te gustara como queda después- *susurro*….digo…también terminas odiando a los padres de shiz…..bueno lo del aborto, yo respeto la opinión de todos pero….lo que yo pienso es que no se debería hacer….no me gusta eso de decidir por la vida de un ser vivo…pero bueno todos tienen su opinión y como decía, la respeto… con lo de nat, si, se siente culpable, quise que tuviera ese sentimiento por un poco mas…pase por algo parecido con lo del sentimiento de culpa…..…si se lo quito bueno, no te puedo adelantar mucho asi q dejemos pendiente esa…mmmmmm…..jajajajaj es muy linda shiz celosa no?...jajajajaja…espera tu natsuki?...bueno no importa yo me quedo con mi shizuru, asi todos contentos no?...jajajajajaja….lo de sergey, no, su novia no esta embarazada, si no que esta saliendo con una doctora por eso le explico lo de las hormonas y eso…oi! Porque adivinaste lo de la habitación…digo!...etto…..no, no es eso *mira en otra direccion*…..aww…..me arruinaste la sorpresa…jajajaja…..lo del feto….bueno yo digo asi, y siempre me regañan U_U , no se porque es el término correcto no?...pero bueno mi novia dice que suena muy frio y eso…jajajajaja…tu hermana tuvo que esperar por la comida o no?...jajajajajaja…espero que disfrutaras el cap…..si el fic es distinto….si, es distinto este es más sentimental o no?...es algo asi….pero bueno…espero tu sig comentario, no te olvides de mi, y pasa a leer mi oneshot ;)… sayonara! :D :D **_

_**DragonsDogma : gracias por el comentario! :D …. Hai, ya están empezando las hormonas a afectar a shiz…bueno acá en chile es parecido lo que les pasa a los violadores…pero es un castigo justo o no?...lo de Haruka pues si, nunca me las imaginaria juntas, jajajajajja…es hasta gracioso, jajajajaja….espero tu sig comentario!, saludos a mexico! :D :D **_

_**Liz : primero, gomen me demore mucho…..espero que disfrutes este cap….es cortito, pero asi son estos, pasa a leer mi oneshot, te podría gustar, espero tu sig comentario, bye! :D**_

_**Andreina : …bueno, me vuelvo a disculpa,… U_U ….. no quería demorar tanto gomen….bueno ahora al cap…..lo de reito, si, eso pasa en la mayoría de todas las cárceles, no justificare q la muerte es justa, pero se merecen un castigo un poco mas fuerte que solo encerrar a los violadores no?...y que sepan lo que sufren sus víctimas y eso…y si, son bien locos los que graban _ ….. Espero que disfrutaras este cap, y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda…cual tabu? Yo nunca mataría a nat *silva mirando a otra dirección* …..nunca he querido que pague por que se acuesta con mi shiz….digo! con shizuru *disimula*…..….. hai, hai, comencé las clases *llorando internamente*, no es que las odie, de hecho amo mi carrera, pero la estaba pasando tan bien en las vacaciones TT_TT …jjajajaajjaa…mmmm…..que recomiendo…..pues mira "alex zoldyeck", es genial, me gustan la mayoría de sus fic, lo malo es que no a terminado, pero "herencia de sangre y alma" es fantástica…mmm…ha! "Kyoshiob69", me encantan todos sus fic, y te los recomiendo, aunque te quedas con esas ganas de un poco mas…mmmmm…. "danza entre lobos ", pero creo que ya la conoces, pero si no, pues léela te fascinara…mmmm…si te quieres reir un poco lee Futsukayoi **_**…..Este fic es de "kaon-sama12"….etto…solo querías shiznat?, puss no me dijiste XDD…..pero te dejos eso, si ya los leíste en tu pox comentario te digo mas…..cuídate y nos vemos! BYE! :D :D**

**shizuru : hola! Quieres saber de mi musa?...pues si es muy kawaii….mas aun cuando esta seria…o cuando dice "aja", eso me gusta mucho, porque? No tengo idea, pero me gusta…jajajajajajaja…no temo a los castigos asi q adelante….jejejejeje….nos estamos viendo bye ;)**

…**uff, los agradeciminto son mas largos que el cap…ajajajajajajajaja…cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el sig cap!**

**Andi fuera!**


End file.
